(Original) Just Another Night
by breakmyownheart
Summary: (This is the first 'draft'. Read the last chapter for author's note.) Aura thinks tonight will be like every other night, until she meets Tegan. Tegan and Sara. Quincest. Don't like, don't read.
1. Empire Records Part 1

**Before reading, please read the Author's Note at the end of this story. It is the last "chapter" on the drop down menu. It will explain a lot, if you have any confusion.**

**Aura POV  
><strong>

Just like every other night, I fell asleep after work. Just like every other night, I wake up long after the sun has gone down and the city is asleep. Just like every other night, I put my coat on and go outside for a cigarette. But tonight is not just like every other night, and I'm about to find out why.

I stand on the front steps to my building, because it is snowing, again. _Fuck, it's trying to make up for all the snow we missed in the last two months, _I think to myself. I watch the snow fall as I light my cigarette. I notice a figure walking up the street, but I take no mind. We have a lot of people that walk in this city.

"Hey, do you mind if I bum a smoke?" I hear from the woman, as she approaches the steps to my apartment building.

"Sure," I say as I reach into my pocket to grab one out of my pack. I hand her the cigarette which she puts to her lips, and as I reach up with the lighter, I finally look at her face. I falter for a second, but then light her cigarette for her.

"A pretty lady never lights her own cigarette," I say, as I do every time I light one for a woman, but this time I'm slightly more nervous than usual.

"Heh, I'm no lady," she replies with a grin.

"So what brings you out to wander the streets at two in the morning in January?" I ask, hoping to nudge a conversation out of her.

"I needed to go for a walk. Sadly, I'm not really sure where I am anymore. I didn't really keep track of where I was going," she spoke after exhaling the smoke.

I nodded, and said, "Yeah. This city is a bit messed up with the streets and lack of labeling them," knowing that I'd gotten a bit turned around when I first moved here. Not all streets have a sign stating the name, and the ones that do have a sign, the sign is tiny.

She chuckled a bit at my joke as she took another drag. I took this opportunity to further the conversation, "So what way are you trying to go? I could perhaps help you get a little un-lost, if you'd like."

"Well I'm staying at the Hilton downtown. I'm not sure which way that even is, at this point," she said with a raise of her eyebrows and a lift of the left side of her mouth.

I pointed across the street, "Downtown is that way. The Hilton is actually just up the road. You're not too lost. I can give you a ride, if you'd like, though. It's freezing out here, and it's a short drive but a long walk."

The woman smiled at me and held out her hand, "I don't like to get in cars with strangers, so I'm Tegan."

"Well, not to be creepy, but I knew that. I'm Aurelia. Aura for short," I said as I nervously smiled and shook her hand.

"Aw not a fan. Now I'm going to have to change hotels, because all fans are creepy stalkers," Tegan said as she grinned and winked at me. I blushed profusely and looked to the ground. "Hey, I'm just kidding. I was wondering why you were hesitant to light my cigarette earlier."

"Well, I just…you know…singers shouldn't smoke and all…" I managed to stutter out.

"Oops," was all she replied, with another flash of her smile. "But I could probably use that ride, actually. If the offer still stands."

I looked her in the eye. "Of course. I'm always a woman of my word," I said with a wink.

We put out our cigarettes, and I put the butts back in the pack.

"Saving for a rainy day?" Tegan asked, confused by my action.

"Nah, I just don't like to litter when I can help it," I shrugged. I didn't really know what to make of her reaction, as she tilted her head slightly and grinned, narrowing her eyes at me a bit.

"Cool," was all she said, though. I opened the door to the building, and she followed behind me.

"I just have to get my wallet," I told her, glancing back at her as we walked down the hallway of the first floor. She smiled and nodded in return. _Oh dear goodness, that smile is making comprehensible sentences difficult, _I thought to myself. I looked forward again, hoping she didn't see me blush. Once inside my apartment, Tegan stood by the front door and gazed around at my place. I grabbed my wallet off the coffee table and said, "It's not much, but it's home."

"I like it. I like your style of decorating," Tegan said, nodding to herself. I blushed again.

"Thank you. Uh, we should probably get you back to your hotel," I replied, forcing myself not to stutter again. Tegan turned around and walked back out to the hallway, stopping as soon as she was out the door. I followed suit, turned around and locked my door, and motioned for her to follow me as I walked down to the basement garage. As we got in my car, I quickly turned off the stereo before it fully loaded the CD, which was _If It Was You_ from the drive home from work earlier. _Yay, that would have been even more awkward. Just add to it, Aura. Just keep piling on the awkward._

"So why were you needing to take a walk this late at night?" I asked Tegan, as we pulled out onto the street on which we had just met.

"My ex-girlfriend was being a bitch, and I needed to burn off some steam," Tegan said softly.

"Aren't they all?" I asked, glancing at her for a moment at a stop sign.

"Pretty much. We just broke up over Christmas, so it's not quite into that 'we're good friends now' part, yet," Tegan said, as she fidgeted with the bottom of her coat's zipper.

"Hey, it'll be okay. You know that. Anyone who has dated anyone knows that. It sucks, I mean _royally_ sucks for a little while, but you'll get through. Some alcohol, some chocolate, some rebounding, some crying, some yelling, lots of thinking. It doesn't usually deviate too far from that list. But one day, you'll just be doing something completely inconsequential, and you'll realize: wow, I'm okay again," I offered, trying to console Tegan a bit. She looked over at me and smiled softly.

"Yeah, I know. It's just usually easier when you don't have to work with the ex. She's not even trying to be civil about stuff that has nothing to do with our relationship, or lack thereof," Tegan was staring out the window at nothing in particular, at this point.

"I have an idea, if you don't mind. How about we get your mind off of it for now? Distraction works wonders for a few hours. I can take you to a great diner that's close. There's always the alcohol option, too. Wandering around Walmart at this hour usually makes me feel better about anything going on in my life," I said, hoping to extend our time together without sounding too obvious.

"Why Walmart?" Tegan asked, confused.

"Have you ever been to Walmart at two in the morning? No matter what is going on in your life, I guarantee there will be someone you'll see who will make you feel skinnier, smarter, more stylish, and just generally better about yourself," I joked.

Tegan laughed, "I suppose that is true. I don't have anything going on tomorrow. I guess Walmart it is!"

I smiled to myself, and made a right turn to head to the store. Once there, we wandered around aimlessly. We joked about some of the 'As Seen on TV' items that were ridiculous and looked through the $5 movie bin to see if there were any good classics.

I picked up _Empire Records_ and made a squealing noise. "Sweet! I love this movie, but I can never find it!"

"Seriously?" Tegan looked surprised, "I love that movie, too! I could quote the whole thing."

"Me too! It was meant to be. Distraction awaits in the form of gluing quarters to the floor!" I said, triumphantly. We made our way to the check out lines, each picking out candy from the display by the register.

"I got it," Tegan said, taking my candy and the movie from me.

"But-" I started.

"Nope. Consider it payment for getting me 'un-lost', as you put it," Tegan smiled as she put the items on the belt. I didn't feel like I was going to win this one, so I didn't bother arguing. _I don't think I could come up with a decent argument if I tried, _I thought. _Not with her smiling like that._

We walked back out to the car. "To the hotel?" I asked.

"Only if you'll come up and watch _Empire Records_ with me. You don't know how long it's been since I've watched it with someone who appreciates and understands the fine quality that is this move," Tegan joked.

"But of course! One must watch it with another to properly quote and discuss it," I continued her joke. I smiled broadly. _I can't believe she just asked me to hang out and watch a movie in her hotel room. No big deal. Just Tegan fucking Quin and I hanging out. Oh shit. I hope I don't get weird and awkward. Don't be awkward. Don't be awkward. Don't be awkward, _I coached myself in my head.

We reached the hotel, and with it being about 3:00am now, parking was not difficult to find. I grabbed the Walmart bag, and we climbed out of the car.

"Lead the way," I said, gesturing with my arm for her to walk in front of me.

"This way, m'lady," Tegan smirked. I giggled and followed her through the front doors of the hotel. The whole time I was trying to be sly about watching her ass as we walked to the elevator. When we reached the 10th floor, Tegan again led the way down the hallway. We stopped in front of a door, and she reached in her back pocket to get the keycard. My eyes wandered to her hand as it went behind her, figuring the excuse that I'm watching her movement would be good enough to get in another glance at her backside. Tegan walked in the room first, and I walked in second, closing the door behind me.


	2. Empire Records Part 2

**Tegan POV**

"You know what?" I said as calmly as my raging nerves would let me. "I don't need this shit right now. It's late. I have to go." I hung up on Lindsey before she could respond. We had just broken up a month before, and she was still trying to make everything into a fight. No, I shouldn't put all the blame on her. I know I haven't been making things easy on her, either, but tonight's fight was all her doing. I looked around my hotel room, restless now due to the energy of my anger. _Time for a walk. Hopefully the cold air will cool me off some, _I thought as I grabbed my coat.

I wandered around the streets without direction, not paying attention to the turns I made or the street signs. _Fuck, I could use a cigarette_, I pondered to myself. I quit smoking years ago, mostly at the request of Sara and Lindsey. Now with Lindsey being the one to piss me off, and Sara being passed out in her hotel room, I doubted there would be anyone who would hassle me about one smoke to calm myself.

Thoroughly unaware of where I was anymore, I turned another corner, this time walking uphill. A woman walked out of the front door of an apartment building about a block ahead of me. As luck would have it, she lit a cigarette. I kept walking until I reached the stairs and went up.

"Hey, do you mind if I bum a smoke?" I asked the woman, tightly bundled in her coat.

"Sure," she replies. She reached into her coat pocket and fished out a cigarette, offering it to me. I put it to my lips, as she tries to light it for me. I notice her movements stutter as she looks at me in the eye for the first time. _Heh, either she just recognized me, or I just wowed her with my gorgeous 'pissed off at the ex' looks, _I joked to myself. She lights my cigarette and finally speaks.0

"A pretty lady never lights her own cigarette," she says, although her voice seems to carry less confidence than it is used to.

"Heh, I'm no lady," I reply back with a grin, trying to ease her subtle nervousness. _I wonder if she realizes how pretty she is with the snow falling around her like that…Stop! You just met this woman. You're in rebound territory. Just make friendly conversation and stop thinking about how her full lips move when she speaks…_

"So what brings you out to wander the streets at two in the morning in January?" she asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I needed to go for a walk. Sadly, I'm not really sure where I am anymore. I didn't really keep track of where I was going," I said, trying not to make myself sound as lame as I thought I was for wandering around an unknown city at all hours of the night.

She nodded, and said, "Yeah. This city is a bit messed up with the streets and lack of labeling them."

I laughed a little, realizing that I hadn't really seen any street signs. I wasn't looking for them, but none seemed to fill my memory at all.

"So what way are you trying to go? I could perhaps help you get a little un-lost, if you'd like," she continued, seeming more sure of herself by this point in the conversation.

"Well I'm staying at the Hilton downtown. I'm not sure which way that even is, at this point," I said, grimacing at myself for being stupid enough to get so turned around.

The woman pointed across the street, "Downtown is that way. The Hilton is actually just up the road. You're not too lost. I can give you a ride, if you'd like, though. It's freezing out here, and it's a short drive but a long walk."

I couldn't help but be more than pleased by the idea of spending a bit more time with this woman. She was quite a pleasant sight.

I smiled at her and offered a hand shake, "I don't like to get in cars with strangers, so I'm Tegan."

"Well, not to be creepy, but I knew that. I'm Aurelia. Aura for short," she, _Aura_, said shyly. _I knew it. She did recognize me. _Not to be egotistical, but sometimes the little bit of fame I have can come in handy, especially around pretty women.

"Aw not a fan. Now I'm going to have to change hotels, because all fans are creepy stalkers," I joked, winking at Aura. She looked down quickly, and I was afraid I had offended her. _Good job Tegan, try to hit on a chick, but insult her instead._

"Hey, I'm just kidding. I was wondering why you were hesitant to light my cigarette earlier," I tried to mend the damage I had done.

"Well, I just…you know…singers shouldn't smoke and all…" she spoke in the slightly nervous voice again.

"Oops," I smiled, hoping she would loosen back up. "But I could probably use that ride, actually. If the offer still stands."

She finally looked back up at me. "Of course. I'm always a woman of my word," she said. _Did she just wink at me? No. She was nervous, right? A woman that can swing back around so quick is kind of hot…Shut up Tegan! _I berated myself for going back into that train of thought.

After we both put out our cigarettes, she took mine and put the butts back into the pack.

"Saving for a rainy day?" I ask, thoroughly unsure of why she did that.

"Nah, I just don't like to litter when I can help it," Aura shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at her. _The chick is a little green, too. Can the flaws please start? Stop it._

"Cool," I responded, trying to keep from letting the thoughts become words. I wasn't sure if I could say much more without trying to add a compliment or two. Aura broke our gaze to turn and walk into the building. I followed, checking out her ass on the way up the inside stairs.

"I just have to get my wallet," Aura explained, as she glanced back at me. I shifted my eyes upward to meet hers just in time. _Great, now I'm going to get caught checking her out before I can even get the ride back to the hotel. Let's make this even more awkward. _I nodded and smiled, again afraid that words would fail me if I tried to make a sentence. She looked forward again, to my relief. _Now I can go back to staring at the back of her neck without seeming like the creepy one myself._ At this point, I wasn't even trying to stop the thoughts. As long as they didn't become words, I was happy.

Inside Aura's apartment, I just stood by the front door, as to not pry too far. I did look around the main room, pleased with what I saw. Aura's living room seemed to consist of dark wood furniture, some paintings I liked but had never seen before, and a cozy looking sofa set in a slate blue color.

Reaching for what I assumed to be her purse, Aura spoke again, "It's not much, but it's home."

"I like it. I like your style of decorating," I said, letting the first compliment pass my lips that I didn't think would seem weird. She blushed at my words.

"Thank you. Uh, we should probably get you back to your hotel," Aura replied slowly. _Damn it. She's weirded out. I just know it, _I thought to myself. Feeling slightly defeated, I walked back out to the hallway and waited for Aura to lock up. We walked down a flight of stairs to the garage of the building. We got in her car, and she turned off the radio immediately.

"So why were you needing to take a walk this late at night?" she asked, filling the silence quickly.

"My ex-girlfriend was being a bitch, and I needed to burn off some steam," I stated, completely sure that it no longer mattered if I mentioned something like a fight with an ex. I wasn't too optimistic that Aura was wanting to do more than just drive me to the hotel, anymore.

"Aren't they all?" she joked.

"Pretty much. We just broke up over Christmas, so it's not quite into that 'we're good friends now' part, yet," I divulged, fidgeting nervously. _Ha, now I'm the shy one. Go fucking figure. I would be the one to manage that._

"Hey, it'll be okay. You know that. Anyone who has dated anyone knows that. It sucks, I mean _royally_ sucks for a little while, but you'll get through. Some alcohol, some chocolate, some rebounding, some crying, some yelling, lots of thinking. It doesn't usually deviate too far from that list. But one day, you'll just be doing something completely inconsequential, and you'll realize: wow, I'm okay again," Aura said. _Okay, let's make a list. She's beautiful, kind, generous, friendly, funny, and now wise? _I smiled at her, because it was all I could do when I looked at her.

"Yeah, I know. It's just usually easier when you don't have to work with the ex. She's not even trying to be civil about stuff that has nothing to do with our relationship, or lack thereof," I said, turning to look out the window. At this point, I didn't think anything I said could make this meeting last. I was sure that too much talk about the ex-girlfriend and my own awkwardness had blown any chance I had with Aura.

"I have an idea, if you don't mind. How about we get your mind off of it for now? Distraction works wonders for a few hours. I can take you to a great diner that's close. There's always the alcohol option, too. Wandering around Walmart at this hour usually makes me feel better about anything going on in my life," Aura offered.

"Why Walmart?" I asked, confused. I really didn't expect her to offer to hang out longer, nor did I have any clue what Walmart would have for me at this hour.

"Have you ever been to Walmart at two in the morning? No matter what is going on in your life, I guarantee there will be someone you'll see who will make you feel skinnier, smarter, more stylish, and just generally better about yourself," she joked.

I laughed, "I suppose that is true. I don't have anything going on tomorrow. I guess Walmart it is!"

I smiled out the window, watching the houses as we passed them. _Perhaps I didn't mess this up. Score one for awkward charm!_ I thought to myself.

At Walmart, we made the usual round, ending on the $5 movie bin. I looked up when I heard a noise than I've only heard from 12 year old girls.

"Sweet! I love this movie, but I can never find it!" Aura exclaimed, holding the movie _Empire Records_ in her hands.

"Seriously? I love that movie, too! I could quote the whole thing," I joined her in her thrill over the movie.

"Me too! It was meant to be. Distraction awaits in the form of gluing quarters to the floor!" Aura joked confidently. _Alright, add great movie taste to the list._

After picking out some candy in the checkout aisle, I grabbed the candy and movie from Aura.

"I got it," I stated.

"But-" Aura started, but I cut her off

"Nope. Consider it payment for getting me 'un-lost', as you put it," I smiled at her. I was hoping to regain some of my confidence in our encounter, even if it was confidence that cost less than $10. Thankfully, Aura didn't argue.

Back in the car, Aura asked, "To the hotel?"

"Only if you'll come up and watch _Empire Records_ with me. You don't know how long it's been since I've watched it with someone who appreciates and understands the fine quality that is this move," I invited, adding a joke to make it seem like I wasn't just trying to get her into my hotel room. _Although, that wouldn't be the worst case senario…Seriously, Tegan. Stop._

"But of course! One must watch it with another to properly quote and discuss it," Aura joked back and smiled.

After parking, we got out of the car, and Aura gestured for me to lead, "Lead the way."

"This way, m'lady," I smirked, pleased to have gotten the chance to spend more time getting to know Aura. We went through the front lobby and into the elevator. At my floor, I lead her down the hallway to my room. I reached for the keycard in my back pocket. _She didn't just…check out my ass…did she?_ I opened the door, and we entered the room.


	3. Softness Part 1

**Aura POV**

Once inside the hotel room, Tegan and I took off our coats and piled them in the desk chair, and I looked around the room. It was a basic hotel room, but it was done nicely due to it being the Hilton. There was one king size bed, a comfy armchair, a simple desk with a simple chair, a long mirror, and the obligatory large TV on the short but long dresser across from the bed. Tegan took out _Empire Records _from the bag and started to remove the plastic wrapping. I sat on the foot of the bed, just a few feet from her. I watched as she turned on the TV and popped in the DVD. Then she turned around to face me. I looked up to meet her eyes. _Her beautiful eyes, _my mind corrected.

"Shall we begin?" Tegan asked with another one of her smiles. _Yes, please, anything to keep me from having to speak words when you smile at me like that, _I though to myself.

"Sure. Chocolate and _Empire Records_. Quite a great idea I had, if I do say so myself," I jokingly boasted. Tegan walked to the side of the bed and grabbed the remote from the nightstand. She got on the bed, using the pillows to prop up her back.

"Going to join me? Or are you just going to block my view the whole time?" Tegan teased. She patted the open space to her right, looking at me with a goofy grin and one eyebrow raised. _Holy shit. She is not flirting with me. She's just being friendly. She is not flirting. Not. Flirting…I think she just flirted with me, _my thoughts raced as I crawled on the bed to the spot next to her. She smiled again, and then pressed the buttons on the remote to start the movie.

During the entire movie, both of us were quoting it left and right. We laughed hysterically. She sang along with some of the songs. I didn't sing along very much, because I'm very shy about my singing voice. I've been told that I have an excellent one, but that only mends childhood teasing and insecurities so much. Most of the conversations between two characters, we quoted back and forth, as though we were the characters. By the end song, _Sugar High_, we were sitting up, cross legged, jamming out with heads banging and a little playful air guitar. As the credits rolled, we both fell back, still sitting up but now leaning against the pillows on the headboard again.

"That was amazing," Tegan spoke first. "I'm not kidding when I say it's been years since I watched that movie with someone who enjoys it at much as I do. Sara says it's a bit 'adolescent' for her tastes," Tegan made the air quotes when she said the word 'adolescent'.

"Well, I promise you that whenever you like, I'm _more_ than willing to watch it with you," I offered, again trying not to be too obvious.

"Awesome! Movie buddy!" Tegan exclaimed, clapping her hands like an excited child.

Then Tegan did something I was fully not expecting. She hugged me. I stared wide eyed at the opposite wall and slowly put my arms around her to return the hug. I was in such shock, that it took me a moment to realize that Tegan hadn't let go yet. I was about to pull back myself, when Tegan moved her head to nuzzle my neck. I froze. My heart was beating so loudly that I could hear it, and I was pretty sure Tegan could hear it, too. _Oh god, what do I do? What do I do?_ My thoughts raced again. I managed to get enough muscle movement to give another light squeeze with my arms, still wrapped around Tegan's torso. Tegan pulled back slowly from our embrace, but she didn't fully remove her arms from around me. I tried my best to remove the deer-in-headlights look from my face as she looked me in the eye.

Tegan spoke softly, "I really want to say thank you for tonight. I can't tell you how much better I feel, because of you. You've been amazing." When she was finished, she smiled as softly as she had spoken and with equal sincerity. I blushed and averted my eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

"What can I say? It was my pleasure," I said with a shyness that I had found once again. I looked back up into her eyes, still blushing profusely. Tegan pulled me in for another gentle hug, nuzzling her face into my neck immediately this time. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. I couldn't believe how my night had turned out. This was not what I had expected at all. _God Tegan smells so good, _I thought, but something interrupted them from going further. I felt Tegan's head move, and then a softness just below my right ear.

My eyes shot open. I froze for the second time in Tegan's embrace. I felt the softness move slightly to the back curve of my jaw. My eyes fluttered shut again. My heart was now pounding in my ears, while my breathing was getting a bit unsteady.

Then I felt the softness on my lips.


	4. Softness Part 2

**Tegan POV**

The night was turning out much better than it had started. I was quite pleased with myself for managing to get Aura interested in hanging around for more than just a short car ride. She seemed to be getting more and more amazing as we loosened up. _I think she even likes me, maybe. I mean, she's a fan, but that doesn't even mean she likes girls, much less that she likes me, _I thought, trying to remain realistic. Aura sat on the bed, as I opened and set up the movie.

I turned to where she was sitting and asked, "Shall we begin?"

"Sure. Chocolate and _Empire Records_. Quite a great idea I had, if I do say so myself," Aura said with an air of joking arrogance. I walked over to the left side of the bed, picked up the TV remote, and sat with the headboard and pillows behind me.

_Well, let's test out phase one of 'Operation Does She Like Me?', _I thought. "Going to join me? Or are you just going to block my view the whole time?" I said, trying to get Aura a little closer. _On the bed. Closer and on the bed. Shut up brain. _I patted the bed, giving Aura a cheesy smile. She got up onto the bed and crawled on all fours to the spot to my right. _Score! _I thought again, as I started the movie.

I barely realized that this was someone I had just met, once the movie started. We both knew the entire thing. We quoted parts back and forth as though we had rehearsed them our whole lives. It honestly felt like I had known Aura for years. During the songs, I sang along, but I noticed that Aura barely made any noise. I could tell that she knew the lyrics, but she seemed unenthused about singing them aloud in front of me. _Maybe I could get her out of that shell sometime._ We rocked out to the last song in the movie that Renee Zellweger's sang on the roof. Collapsing back onto the pillows, I looked at Aura.

"That was amazing," I started. "I'm not kidding when I say it's been years since I watched that movie with someone who enjoys it at much as I do. Sara says it's a bit 'adolescent' for her tastes," I said, making air quotes. _Corny. Really lame, Tegan. Let's woo her with air quotes,_ I scolded myself.

"Well, I promise you that whenever you like, I'm _more_ than willing to watch it with you," Aura replied. I couldn't keep my enthusiasm inside at this. It meant that more than just tonight, she actually wanted to see me again in the future.

"Awesome! Movie buddy!" I practically yelled, clapping my hands. Without even meaning to, I pulled Aura into a tight embrace. She seemed to hesitate at first. _Shit. Coming on a little strong there, eh Tegan?_ I thought. Then Aura responded. She wrapped her arms around me. My stomach was doing flip flops with nervousness. I held Aura longer than I meant to. I didn't want to let her go. Nuzzling my face into her neck, I breathed in her scent. _I'm done for. She's beyond amazing, AND she smells amazing, too._ Aura squeezed me again, so I pulled back slightly, not wanting to overshoot my welcome or do something I would regret.

I spoke softly to avoid stuttering, "I really want to say thank you for tonight. I can't tell you how much better I feel, because of you. You've been amazing." I smiled at Aura as she blushed and looked down at the sheets. I was instantly worried that I had come on too strongly, and that she was about to tell me that she was straight or uninterested or…

"What can I say? It was my pleasure," Aura replied with a gentle tone. She looked back up into my eyes. I could tell she was blushing. I felt myself starting to get rosy cheeked, so I leaned in for another hug. My face instantly found it's home in her neck, again.

_Well, it's now or never._ I turned my face slightly, and with the least pressure I was capable of, I softly pressed my lips to her skin. I felt her tense slightly, but she didn't pull away. I moved forward to her jaw, and I felt her relax again, which encouraged me. I could hear her breathing hasten, as mine was. I slowly moved my face to be aligned with hers. Her eyes were closed, and for a brief moment I admired her beauty again. I leaned in carefully.

Then I felt the softness on my lips.


	5. You Kissed Me Part 1

**Aura POV**

Tegan's lips were barely touching mine. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I couldn't open my eyes. I felt a little more pressure, as Tegan started to move her lips against mine. _DO SOMETHING, _my brain suddenly kicked back in for a second. I started to kiss her back slowly, mostly using reflex. Suddenly, there is more movement. Tegan's right hand cautiously makes it's way up my back to the nape of my neck. _DO SOMETHING,_ my brain yells again. I quickly grab both of her wrists and pull away from her kiss and her embrace.

"Tegan, I-" I start, not knowing what to say, but she interrupts me before I can think of how to continue.

"Oh shit! You're straight, aren't you? I'm _so_ sorry! I-" Tegan spoke quickly.

"No!" It was my turn to interrupt her. "No, I'm very much so not at all straight. You just took my by surprise," I explained. "I mean, I can't even believe we're hanging out and watched a movie, but you…kissed…me," I started to lose sight of where I was going with my explanation, still in shock.

"Yeah, I did," Tegan said. "And if you don't mind, I would like to kiss you again." Tegan had an unreadable expression on her face. I couldn't tell what her mind was thinking, but along with that, she looked a little hurt.

"I…I wouldn't mind at all, actually," I stuttered a bit, blushing once again. _Good god woman, I never blush, but I think you found the control switch, _I thought, feeling my cheeks get warm. I let go of Tegan's wrists and looked in her eyes. My gaze shifted slightly lower to her lips. This time, we both moved closer, and my eyes shut slowly.

As our lips met, we both started to move them slowly together. Tegan's hand found it's way back to the nape of my neck, while I raised mine to her cheek. I felt a little brave, so I gave Tegan's bottom lip a little suck. Her breath hitched at the action. We began picking up speed, losing some reservations. Then I felt Tegan lick my top lip. I snaked my hand into her hair on the back of her head and pulled her closer as I gave her entrance to my mouth. I gasped at the feeling of her tongue gently stroking mine. We explored each other's mouths for what seemed like forever. Tegan's left hand rested on my lower back. She slowly glided it down to the hem of my shirt. Her fingers played with the hem for a moment. I gently placed my left hand on her right thigh, just above her knee, as I gave the slightest tug at her hair with my right hand. This seemed to give Tegan the confidence she needed, as I then felt her fingers wander under my shirt. She barely grazed my lower back with the tips of her fingers, but I moaned at the contact. This started a chain reaction between Tegan and I. After I moaned, Tegan sucked a bit harder on my tongue, which caused me to clench a fistful of her hair. That made Tegan moan into my mouth, to which I bit her bottom lip, not enough to hurt though. I dragged my teeth out, until her lip stretched a bit, then popped back into place once it was free. Tegan instinctively dug her fingertips into my back, which caused me to moan again. Tegan's mouth was again against mine, this time a bit harder. Her right hand moved from my neck to my shoulder, as she gave me a gentle push. We lowered down to the bed, with Tegan's torso over mine. I moved my right hand to her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze along with a push to match hers. Our lips detached, as Tegan pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Tegan, I-" I started for the second time that night.

"Please don't tell me that I kissed you," Tegan teased with a smirk, though her voice was breathy still.

"No, silly. I just…we just met. I don't usually…" I trailed off, not knowing how to word my thoughts.

"Go to random hotel rooms with strangers and make out?" Tegan tried to finish for me.

"I- Yeah. I don't really do the one night stand thing. I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Hey, who said this was a one night stand?" Tegan asked, which confused me.

"What do you mean?" I asked back. Tegan pulled me back up to the sitting position in which we had just been.

"The way I look at right now, is that I met a beautiful woman with a kind heart and a great taste in movies, that happens to not mind if I kiss her. I know _I_ wasn't planning on forgetting about you once you walked out that door, or anytime soon, for that matter," Tegan said, looking into my eyes, the whole time.

"So…y- you want…to see m- me…again?" I managed to stammer out. I was still baffled by the entire night, much less her current words.

Tegan laughed, "Of course I do, silly. I don't exactly invite just any random person off the street into my hotel room."

My eyes widened. "Oh! I didn't mean to imply-" I tried, but Tegan cut me off again.

"No, I didn't think you did. It's okay. I know what you mean," she calmed me.

"So, we're good?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're good," Tegan giggled a little, again. "But I still don't really want the night to end yet."

"Well, I'm actually off of work until Tuesday, so I can hang out as long as you'd like," I offered, no longer caring about how blatant I was. _Apparently she's on the same page. I can't believe she's on the same page._

"For as long as I'd like, I think we'd need more than just Tuesday, but we can start with that," Tegan flirted with a smile. I smiled back, and glanced at her lips again.

Feeling brave again, I said, "Well that changes things, doesn't it?"

I leaned in to kiss Tegan again. My right hand found it's place back in her hair, as I pulled her down on top of me again.


	6. You Kissed Me Part 2

**Tegan POV**

I gently put my lips to Aura's, not wanting to scare her off. She didn't stop me. She didn't do anything, so I moved my lips against hers, hoping to encourage her. Finally, Aura started to kiss me back. I took this as a good sign, so I moved my right hand up her back slowly, resting it on the back of her neck. Suddenly, she takes both of my wrists in her hands, removing them from her, and pulls away.

"Tegan, I-" she began.

"Oh shit! You're straight, aren't you? I'm _so_ sorry! I-" my thoughts becoming words for the first time that night.

"No!" She interrupted me. "No, I'm very much so not at all straight. You just took my by surprise," she explained. "I mean, I can't even believe we're hanging out and watched a movie, but you…kissed…me," Aura's tone became unsure as she uttered the last words of her sentence.

"Yeah, I did," I said, hoping to calm her. "And if you don't mind, I would like to kiss you again." _Please don't say no. Please, please, please, _my thoughts couldn't think of any other word.

"I…I wouldn't mind at all, actually," Aura stuttered, blushing. _What? Yes!_ I was beyond relieved. Aura let go of my wrists and looked back up at me. Our eyes met for a moment, before she lowered hers slightly. I looked at her lips, too, and we both moved in for a second time.

The second kiss was more balanced than the first, as we both were participating from the start. I put my hand back on her neck, and Aura moved hers to my cheek. She lightly sucked on my bottom lip, which made my breathing ragged. Our lips moved quicker as the passion increased. _Oh god, I want to feel…_ I thought, as I cautiously licked her upper lip, requesting entrance. Aura moved her hand from my cheek to the back of my head and pulled me in. She gasped as our tongues met. All I wanted to do was to make her do that again. I lowered my left hand down her back and fiddled with the bottom of her shirt. She moved her left hand to my thigh and tugged my hair that she had entangled in her hand. I took this as the go-ahead, and I gently brushed my fingers on the bare flesh of her lower back. Aura moaned instantly, which I gratefully took into my mouth. I sucked harder on her tongue, as she pulled at my hair again. _She's already found one of my weaknesses, _I thought, as I moaned. She bit my bottom lip, dragging her teeth along the flesh until my lip jerked back into place. I gripped her back tighter with my fingers, and Aura moaned again. I covered her moan with my mouth, kissing her with more passion than before. _Here goes nothing. _I moved my hand to her shoulder and gently laid her down on her back, so that our legs were next to each other, but we were aligned from our stomachs to our lips. Aura gently squeezed and nudged my shoulder. I lifted myself up enough to break the kiss and meet Aura's eyes.

"Tegan, I-" she started, without yet opening her eyes.

"Please don't tell me that I kissed you," I half-joked, grinning at her. I was still a bit worried that this was too much for her.

"No, silly. I just…we just met. I don't usually…" Aura began.

"Go to random hotel rooms with strangers and make out?" I finished for her.

"I- Yeah. I don't really do the one night stand thing. I'm sorry," Aura said.

"Hey, who said this was a one night stand?" I asked. _I've been giving off the wrong signals. Fuck! She must think I'm some sort of player, _I worried myself.

"What do you mean?" Aura questioned me, looking more confused than ever. I pulled us up to our original sitting positions, in an attempt to ease her nerves.

"The way I look at right now, is that I met a beautiful woman with a kind heart and a great taste in movies, that happens to not mind if I kiss her. I know _I_ wasn't planning on forgetting about you once you walked out that door, or anytime soon, for that matter," I stated, not breaking our eye contact. I hoped she understood my sincerity.

"So…y- you want…to see m- me…again?" Aura stammered in response.

I laughed, "Of course I do, silly. I don't exactly invite just any random person off the street into my hotel room."

"Oh! I didn't mean to imply-" Aura started with wide eyes, but I stopped her before she could continue down that path.

"No, I didn't think you did. It's okay. I know what you mean," I tried to sooth her.

"So, we're good?" she questioned.

"Yeah. We're good," I chuckled. "But I still don't really want the night to end yet."

"Well, I'm actually off of work until Tuesday, so I can hang out as long as you'd like," Aura informed me. _Tuesday? Awesome!_

"For as long as I'd like, I think we'd need more than just Tuesday, but we can start with that," I flirted and smiled, now that she seemed to be back to her normal self. I noticed her glance at my lips again.

"Well that changes things, doesn't it?" she flirted back.

Aura leaned in to begin a new kiss. She quickly tangled her hand back in my hair and pulled me back to the bed.


	7. Off, Please Part 1

**Aura POV**

As I pulled Tegan on top of me again, my left hand quickly found her hip. I gave her hair a little tug with my right hand, hoping to get a similar reaction that I was a moment ago. Tegan groaned and quickly our kiss became more heated. With her left hand balancing her weight, Tegan's right hand found the hem of my shirt again, this time on my side. Her fingers moved my shirt up just enough for her to lay her full palm on my waist. My left hand made it's way underneath her shirt to the small of her back. I gasped when Tegan's fingers began to caress my side. With each stroke, she got slightly closer to my bra. Once she finally touched my bra, her caresses switched to move along the skin underneath the band around my side. She seemed to be tentative about what I was willing to allow, so I decided to give her a little encouragement.

My right hand left Tegan's hair and went under her shirt, meeting my left on her back. Slowly, my hands grazed up her back, gathering the shirt with them. I drug over her bra, reaching her shoulders. Then I followed the shirt around each shoulder to the front, so Tegan's shirt was completely up at this point.

"Off, please," I requested between kisses. Tegan raised from me, lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor, looking me in the eye the whole time. My gaze drifted lower to her breasts. She was wearing a simple black bra, but it's shape gave her a decent amount of cleavage. I touched her cheek, and she tilted her head into my hand and closed her eyes. I moved my hand downward, keeping constant contact with her skin, to her neck, to her collarbone, and finally down the center between her heaving breasts. Once past them, I pulled her back down to me. Her kisses became less intense but equally heated, almost as though they were shy. My hands went to her hips, and with a nudge, I brought her left leg over me. Now straddling me, Tegan moved her mouth from my lips and started kissing down my jaw to my neck. I felt nips against my throat, and I scratched down her exposed back. Tegan groaned at the friction, and ground her hips into mine so lightly that I barely caught it.

Shifting her weight to her knees, Tegan's hands found the top button of my shirt. She began unbuttoning my shirt, one by one. Her kisses lowered with each button, and by the time she was at the bottom of my shirt, she was gently sucking on my collar bone. Tegan slipped a hand behind me and raised us up, so she was sitting in my lap. Eye to eye, again, her hands went under the shoulders of my shirt, pushing back and sliding down my arms until the shirt was at my wrists. I took it the rest of the way off, and it was cast aside with Tegan's. She leaned in and gave me a soft kiss that only lasted a couple seconds before pulling away again. She looked down at my chest. My breathing was already ragged, but it hitched when she cupped both of my breasts outside of my blue bra. My head rolled back as her thumbs grazed across my nipples. Just as softly as she had just kissed my lips, Tegan kissed the exposed flesh of both of my breasts. I couldn't take it anymore, so I rushed back at her lips with mine. One hand found her hair, and the other found her back. I pressed myself to her, and she pressed back, lowering us to the bed once again. Tegan growled at my intensity, which sent a shiver down my body straight to my core. Tegan was kneading one breast while playing with the other's nipple. My hand on her back moved to the clasp of her bra, pausing on it.

"Please," Tegan gasped. My fingers unhooked her bra, and I slid the straps down her shoulders, my fingertips brushing her skin. She sat up enough to throw the bra aside before lowering back to my lips for another passionate battle of our tongues. I didn't have long to admire her perky orbs.

_Well that just won't do_, I thought. I broke away and began a trail with the tip of my tongue from her chin, along her jaw line, to just underneath her ear.

"I barely even got to see you. I'm going to have to pay them extra attention now," my voice was breathy in her ear. I gave her ear a quick nip.

"Oh," Tegan tried to speak, but it came out more as a whine. I rolled us over, so that now I was on top and still in between her legs. I kissed, nipped, and sucked on her flesh, down her neck, across her collar bone, and to her right nipple. My tongue twirled around her areola, making sure not to actually touch her nipple. Tegan let out a long frustrated moan, and I grinned to myself. Her breath was getting even more ragged, if that was possible. I rested my weight on my left hand, and with my right I slowly grazed my fingertips around the outside of her left breast, spiraling inward until I reached the nipple. Both of Tegan's nipples were now standing alert without yet having been touched. At the same time, I pinched her right nipple between my index finger and thumb and gave her left nipple a careful nip.

"Ah! Yes!" Tegan exclaimed in a high pitch. She reached out and gripped the sheets, and her other hand tangled itself into my hair with a tug. I moved my hand from her to the bed, and shifted my weight over to it. As I moved, my tongue drew curvy line with its tip to the other nipple. On opposite sides as I started, I repeated the simultaneous pinch and nip. Tegan's hips raised to mine for a moment, looking for friction. My lips closed around her nipple, sucking softly while my tongue flicked across it a few times. This caused Tegan to let out a stifled scream. I lowered my hips to hers and ground against her. That was all it took for Tegan.

Her hands moved quickly to unhook and remove my bra, as she flipped us back over. This time her right thigh landed between mine. I moaned as she immediately sucked where my neck met my shoulder. One hand still on her breast, I moved the other down to cup her ass. I pressed her into me, and we began grind slowly on each other's thigh. Tegan growled, as I played with her nipple and gripped her ass. Her right hand had found my hip. Fingertips moved along the top of my jeans until they reached the center. Tegan looked at me through hooded lids and spoke.

"C-can I?" her jagged breath causing her to stutter slightly.

Before I could answer, I heard music start to play.


	8. Off, Please Part 2

**Tegan POV**

Laying back down, Aura pulled on my hair. I groaned, thinking to myself, _Damn she learns fast. _Our tongues desperately search each other's mouth, and I reached for the bottom of her button-up. I hesitantly slid my hand underneath the material, laying it flat against her waist. She responded by placing her hand under mine on my lower back. I took this as a good sign, and began to rub up and down her side, getting closer to where I wanted to be each time. Aura gasped, and it sent a surge of heat between my legs. When I got to her bra, I started making horizontal strokes along the bottom of it. Since Aura had already stopped our kisses twice, I didn't want to push her past her comfort level. As much as I wanted nothing more than to spend the next few hours on this bed with her, I was letting Aura take the lead, and lead she did. Her hand that was in my hair lowered to the one under my shirt. Dragging her hands up my back, she lifted my shirt. Once at the top, her hands moved around to gather the front up, too.

"Off, please," Aura spoke against my mouth, and I was more than willing to comply. Staring into her eyes, I sat back on my knees and finished removing my shirt. It landed somewhere…else, but my attention was focused on Aura. She looked down to my chest, which was quivering from my unsteady breathing. Her hand reached out to my cheek, and I closed my eyes, simply enjoying the contact. I felt her fingertips graze lower down my neck and chest. I could barely contain myself at this point, and I knew she could tell. Aura's hand lowered past my breasts and around to my back, taking me back to her. Without a shirt, I felt slightly exposed. I chased her tongue with mine, and she took me by the hips to move me to straddle her. _Time to even the stakes_, I thought, gathering my courage. I couldn't seem to detach my lips from Aura, so I chose to move them down her jaw line to her soft neck. Once I came in contact with her pulse, I felt her nails lightly drag down my back, causing me to groan. My hips involuntarily moved into hers, but I didn't press harder, still unsure of her comfort level.

Moving to hold myself up by my legs, I started to unbutton Aura's shirt from the top down. I kissed down her neck a little bit with each button, finally landing on her protruding collar bone. I reached behind her and sat us back up, with me in her lap. Looking in her eyes for any possible uneasiness, I slid the shirt down her arms to her hands on the bed. To my pleasure, Aura removed the shirt, and it met a similar fate to mine. I cautiously gave her lips one more moment of attention, before moving to her supple breasts. When I put a hand on both cups of her bra, her breathing became more unsteady. My thumbs grazed across her nipples through the bra, causing her head to roll back, exposing her neck to me. I almost began attacking it again but kept my intentions lower. Slowly I placed a kiss on her left breast and then her right. I didn't get any farther, because Aura's lips were at mine in a hurry. She wrapped her arms around me and leaned into me. With our bras being the only thing between our breasts, I felt the tingling between my legs increase. I lowered our torsos to the bed and growled with desire. Both of my hands were back on her breasts, and I was thoroughly enjoying myself, when I felt Aura's hand slip to my bra's clasp.

"Please," was all I could manage. I wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, how sexy she was, how every little noise from her lips caused my skin to goosebump, but words were not my strength at the moment. I felt my bra loosen with the flick of her fingers, and she grazed my skin with her fingertips as she moved the straps down my arms. Feeling a bit shy at being more exposed than her once again, I kept a slight cover by flinging the bra away quickly and leaning down to conquer her tongue. She didn't let me kiss her for long, before she moved her lips away from mine. I could feel the slightest movement from her action, as her bra brushed against my nipples. Just the tip of her tongue glided from below my labret to the bottom of my ear.

"I barely even got to see you. I'm going to have to pay them extra attention now," she breathed into my ear. Then I felt her swiftly and softly bite my earlobe.

"Oh," I whined, words still failing me more now than before. Aura shifted us to have me on my back, with my knees outside of both of her hips. I felt kisses, nips, and sucks all over my neck. She moved down to my collarbone, and then to my breast. She circled my areola with her tongue, missing my nipple with intent. _Tease,_ my thoughts were now just one word each, if they occurred. Attempting again at any sort of speech, I only moaned my frustration. Dizziness took over my head as my breaths became more shallow and irregular. She repeated her tongues actions with her fingers over my entire other breast until she again avoided the nipple. My nipples were so hard that they would have been in pain, had I not been in so much pleasure. Suddenly, I felt teeth on one nipple and a squeeze of the other.

"Ah! Yes!" I couldn't hold in my excitement. I felt half relief from my nipples finally getting contact, and half more frustration as my ache to be touched simply traveled to a lower region. Losing some control of my actions, I grasped the sheets in one hand and Aura's hair in the other, pulling on both. Aura moved again, this time dragging her tongue to the other nipple. Again, I felt the teeth and squeeze, causing my hips to jolt up to hers. It was almost too much when her mouth softly suckled my nipple. Her tongue lashed at the tip a few times. My head imagined her doing that somewhere else, and the thought alone made me have to muffle a scream of anticipation. Aura then started to grind her hips into mine. That _was_ too much.

I somehow managed to regain the ability to use my muscles, but my self control slipped even further away. Simultaneously, I removed Aura's bra and rolled us back so that I was on top. I pressed my right thigh between hers and sucked on the bottom of her neck. Aura moaned her approval. Her hand traveled to my ass and our hips rocked together. Feeling her squeeze my ass and nipple at the same time made another jolt surge to my heated core, and I growled at the sensation. I couldn't hold back much longer, as my hand slid along the top of her pants. It took all of the control I had left to pause over the button keeping them on.

"C-can I?" I stuttered. Those were all the words I needed, and those were all the words I could manage.

I looked into her eyes, and my phone started to ring.


	9. The Band Thing Part 1

**Aura POV**

Tegan just stared into my eyes as her ringtone continued.

"Tegan…" I began. She groaned in response, shutting her eyes tightly. Rolling off of me, she sat up and reached to grab her phone off of the nightstand. Her face took on an annoyed appearance when she checked the name on the screen.

"Can I help you?" she immediately asked, avoiding pleasantries. I turned to my side and propped my head up on my arm. I watched her roll her eyes. "No, I was not planning on going out to eat at…6 in the morning," she continued, checking her watch for the time. Her hand went to her face, pressing her closed eyes with its thumb and index finger. "Maybe, but I'll have to call you back." Pause. "Okay. Bye," she said and hung up. "I'm so sorry," Tegan apologized, facing me again.

"Don't worry about it. You're busy. I understand," I tried to get up to look for my clothes.

"No!" Tegan stopped me by pouncing back on me. "I'm sorry for the interruption," she started, giving me a peck on the lips. "But that was my sister." Kiss. "And she wants to get breakfast." Kiss. "And I was wondering if you'd like to join us." Kiss. After the last kiss, she waited for an answer.

"Um. Sure?" I replied, taken aback by the request. I was already a bit overwhelmed by the events of the morning, and now Tegan wanted me to meet her sister. It wasn't just the concept of getting breakfast with _Tegan and Sara_, who happened to be one of my favorite bands. I had always been slightly nervous about meeting any family members of someone I was newly seeing.

"Great!" Tegan exclaimed happily. "I'll call her back and let her know." Tegan rose from the bed and quickly located our shirts and bras. She handed mine to me, as I sat up on the bed.

"So she doesn't know that I'll be joining you guys?" I half asked, half stated.

"Not yet, but she will when I tell her," Tegan flashed a playful smile. We both put on our missing clothing, and she faced me again. I must have had an apprehensive look, because she immediately appeared concerned. "You know, you don't have to go if you don't want to," Tegan's voice sounded mildly deflated.

"No, it's not that. I do want to go!" I said quickly to stop her. "I…I'm just…nervous about meeting your sister," I shyly revealed.

"Why? Is it the band thing?" Tegan teased. "I bet it's the band thing. Don't worry. I promise we're normal people," she finished, smirking so big that I could practically see the horns growing out of her head.

_Well, if she wants to troll me, she can toll me. I hope she can take what she gives, _I thought, gaining a similar grin of my own. I twirled my hair around one finger and pretended to loudly chew gum with my mouth open. Adopting my best high pitched 'Valley girl' tone, I responded, "Oh yeah! It's _totally_ the fact that you two are, like, one of my favorite bands or some junk! I mean, like, do you know who you are? Oh my god, I can't believe it!" By the time I was done, Tegan had collapsed to her knees laughing.

"That…was…amazing," Tegan gasped between giggles. She wiped a few tears from her eyes as she attempted to calm herself. I grinned, proud that my joke had been received so well. "No, seriously though," Tegan spoke once she had slowed her laughter enough to make coherent sentences, "Why are you nervous?" She placed a hand on mine, rubbing with her thumb.

"Promise not to take this the wrong way?" I asked, regaining some shyness to my voice. Tegan nodded. "Well, I'm pretty sure we skipped past the 'just friends' part a bit ago. You said it wouldn't be a one night stand. We just met, so relationship is _way_ too soon. I just…I'm nervous about meeting your sister as this random chick you happened to be making out with when she called," I rambled, unsure if I made any sense. I averted my eyes from Tegan's, but she caught my chin and moved it to let our eyes meet again.

"First off, you are not 'some random chick'. I really don't want you to think that that's what you are to me. Second, if you calm down and show my sister the same woman I've been hanging out with tonight," Tegan spoke sincerely, "then you might just sweep her off of her feet, too," ending with a shy smile of her own. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks, where it seems to have made a permanent home. I opened and closed my mouth a couple times, but I couldn't come up with anything to say that would have been remotely near English. Tegan sweetly kissed my lips again, rising from the floor. She stood straight and pulled me up to her, encircling me with her arms. "So it's settled? You're going?" Tegan confirmed, her eyes remaining locked on mine.

"Yeah. I'm going," I replied.

"Alright! Let's go!" Tegan started to pull my hand eagerly to the door.

"Um, Tegan?" I stopped her.

"Yeah?" she turned to me, confused.

"Don't you need to call her back and let her know that _anyone_ is coming, much less both of us?" I reminded.

"Oh yeah! Duh! Do you know of anywhere good?" Tegan smacked herself in the forehead lightly. She went back to the nightstand to pick up her phone and looked at me expectantly.

"Sure do. There's this place I love that serves the whole menu 24 hours a day. No matter what you want at what time, they've got you covered," I patted my stomach, now realizing that I hadn't eaten in over 12 hours.

"Perfect," Tegan smiled. She pressed a few buttons on the phone. "Hey Sara. Still down for grub?" Pause. "Cool. Oh! And my friend is joining us." Pause. Eye roll. "Well, she's a _new_ friend." Pause. "Ready whenever you are. We'll be at the elevator." Pause. "Alright. Bye." Tegan hung up again. "Okay, _now_ let's go," she said, grabbing my hand again. We put on our coats and walked out to the elevator at the end of the hallway. I turned around and leaned against the wall, then I saw a figure walk out of a room and come down the hallway.

_This is it._


	10. The Band Thing Part 2

**Tegan POV**

I waited for Aura to respond, hoping that it would be to my question.

"Tegan…" she said with a tone that I knew meant she was talking about my phone. I let out a frustrated groan and closed my eyes. _Whoever is called had better be dying, _I thought to myself as I moved to a sitting position next to Aura. I picked up my phone and looked at the caller ID. _Sara, of course she would have such wonderful timing._

"Can I help you?" I said, trying to convey my annoyance.

"Well good morning to you, too, Cranky-ass. I was wondering if you had plans for breakfast?" I heard Sara's voice over the line. I rolled my eyes at the question.

"No, I was not planning on going out to eat at…6 in the morning," I said, emphasizing the time.

"Too bad. I'm going to find a place to get food, because I'm starving. Assuming you can get your lazy ass out of bed in the next 10 minutes, do you want to come with me?" Sara asked. I squeezed my eyes with my hand.

_Believe me, laziness isn't what just had me in bed, _my thoughts wanted to say. "Maybe, but I'll have to call you back," was my actual response.

"Alright, but remember: 10 minutes," Sara warned.

"Okay. Bye," I pressed 'end' and looked at Aura. "I'm so sorry," I tried to say.

"Don't worry about it. You're busy. I understand," Sara interjected with a lack of emotion. She started to move from her spot on the bed, but I jumped on top of her again.

"No! I'm sorry for the interruption," I kissed her to try to show my continued interest in her company. "But that was my sister." Kiss. "And she wants to get breakfast." Kiss. "And I was wondering if you'd like to join us." Kiss. I looked into her eyes. _Please say yes, please say yes…_

"Um. Sure?" Aura agreed, tentatively.

"Great!" I smiled. "I'll call her back and let her know." I got up and grabbed our previously discarded clothes. I gave Aura's to her, and she sat up.

Looking at me with unsure eyes, Aura asked, "So she doesn't know that I'll be joining you guys?"

"Not yet, but she will when I tell her," I grinned. We dressed ourselves, and she turned to me. Her expression was barely readable, but I could tell she wasn't thrilled by the idea of going out with Sara and I. "You know, you don't have to go if you don't want to," I offered, accidentally letting my disappointment show in my voice.

"No, it's not that. I do want to go!" she reassured me. "I…I'm just…nervous about meeting your sister." I remember that she knows about our band but didn't think she seemed the type to be star struck. She was only a little caught off guard meeting me and then loosened up quickly. Then I decided that humor would help her feel calmed again.

"Why? Is it the band thing?" I said. "I bet it's the band thing. Don't worry. I promise we're normal people," I grinned again, proud of my own joke. It seemed to work, because Aura returned the smirk and began to make chewing noises while twirling her hair.

"Oh yeah! It's _totally_ the fact that you two are, like, one of my favorite bands or some junk! I mean, like, do you know who you are? Oh my god, I can't believe it!" she teased right back. The entire sight was too much. I fell to the floor with laughter, barely able to breathe.

"That…was…amazing," I slowly commended her. Wiping tears of laughter, I slowed my breathing and made it to a small chuckle before continuing. "No, seriously though," I took her hand in mine and used my thumb to stroke her palm. "Why are you nervous?"

"Promise not to take this the wrong way?" she asked.

_Oh no. That can't be good._ I simply nodded to promise.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we skipped past the 'just friends' part a bit ago. You said it wouldn't be a one night stand. We just met, so relationship is _way_ too soon. I just…I'm nervous about meeting your sister as this random chick you happened to be making out with when she called," Aura spoke quickly. She looked away again.

_How could I take that the wrong way? _I took her chin and made her meet my eyes. "First off, you are not 'some random chick'. I really don't want you to think that that's what you are to me. Second, if you calm down and show my sister the same woman I've been hanging out with tonight," I said, hoping she would understand how serious I was, "then you might just sweep her off of her feet, too." I tried to charm her with my honesty. Her cheeks went rosy, and her mouth hung open and closed repeatedly, as though she wasn't sure how to respond. _Score another for the Tegan charm!_ I mentally patted myself on the back. I pressed my lips to hers tenderly. I stood and pulled Aura into a loose hug. "So it's settled? You're going?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm going," Aura finally found words.

"Alright! Let's go!" I tugged her hand toward the exit.

"Um, Tegan?" she said, not moving.

"Yeah?" I turned to her.

"Don't you need to call her back and let her know that _anyone_ is coming, much less both of us?" she reminded me. I face-palmed.

"Oh yeah! Duh! Do you know of anywhere good?" I grabbed my phone again and waited for her.

"Sure do. There's this place I love that serves the whole menu 24 hours a day. No matter what you want at what time, they've got you covered," she promoted, patting her stomach.

"Perfect," I smiled. I called Sara back, seeing that it had been less than 10 minutes. "Hey Sara. Still down for grub?"

"Yup. I just have to get my shoes on," Sara replied.

"Cool. Oh! And my friend is joining us," I tried to say nonchalantly.

"Friend? Who the hell do you know that lives here?" Sara questioned me.

I rolled my eyes again and answered, "Well, she's a _new_ friend."

"Oh '_she_'? I see. Sure. When will you _two_ be ready?" I could tell she was going to happily give me hell for hooking up with someone just a day after we had gotten to this city.

"Ready whenever you are. We'll be at the elevator," I chose to ignore her tone.

"Like I said, just putting on my shoes. I'll see you _two_ there. Bye," she tried to irk me again.

"Alright. Bye," I said, hanging up. "Okay, _now_ let's go," I took Aura's hand and guided her to the chair with our coats. We went to the elevator and waited for Sara. Aura leaned her back to the wall next to the elevator doors. I heard a door click and turned to see Sara walking towards us. I hope one last time that this goes well.


	11. That's What She Said Part 1

**Aura POV**

As she approached, Sara smiled at me. When she got close enough, she stood still and held out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Sara," she greeted simply.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Aura," I returned her handshake.

"Aura? I haven't heard that before. I like it," Sara flashed a smile that until then I had only seen in pictures.

"Yeah, it's short for Aurelia. Thanks," I said, smiling back. Sara looked to Tegan, still standing next to me, and I followed her gaze. Tegan had just been watching us until then, not speaking.

"Shall we?" Sara directed her question to Tegan.

"Sure," Tegan broke her silence. Sara smiled at both of us and reached to push the button to call the elevator.

"We'll have plenty of time to chat once we get there, but do we know where 'there' is?" Sara asked, her eyes making contact with both of us.

"Actually, Aura said she knows of a good place that's open," Tegan replied.

"Yeah, and I have a car. If you want, I can drive," I offered.

"Good job, Teetee. She's hot _and_ has a car," Sara said, staring directly at Tegan with a glint in her eye. Tegan just dropped her jaw and looked at Sara incredulously.

Tegan turned to me to apologize, "I'm so sorry! Sara ha-"

Chuckling, I stopped her, "Don't! I have siblings. I know how they work." I turned to Sara, "And I can tell when one is just trying to fuck with the other. Please, continue, Sara. It's quite comical." Sara grinned at my words. The elevator doors opened, and we started through the lobby.

"See, Tegan? She gets my humor. Why don't you appreciate it?" Sara kept into Tegan.

"Oh god, seriously? Both of you are going at me now?" Tegan exclaimed.

Simultaneously Sara and I stated, "That's what she said." We caught each other's eyes and began guffawing.

Tegan shook her head and chuckled, "Well, at least you two get along." Still laughing to ourselves, we piled into my car with Tegan in the front and Sara behind her. By this time, I had lost most of my reservations about 'meeting family' that had previous made me nervous to go to breakfast.

"So can I talk now without being made fun of?" Tegan asked Sara and me.

"I don't know. Can you talk without making an ass of yourself?" Sara shot back quickly. I snickered to myself, deciding to stay out of this one and just watch the road. Tegan had other plans.

"Oh, you agree?" Tegan directed at me.

"I didn't say a word," I attempted to resume a poker face but still twitched at the edges of my lips.

"I like this one. She's feisty!" Sara announced from the back. I beamed a toothy grin at Tegan.

"Apparently you're not as nervous about meeting Sara anymore?" Tegan retorted to me.

"Hey! Not cool. You don't just say in front of her," I feigned hurt.

"That's not cool, but you two teasing me _was_ cool?" Tegan retaliated, continuing the joke.

"Hey, you're the one that picked up some chick at two in the morning and then invited her to breakfast with your sister," I pointed out and gave an honest nod.

"She has you there," Sara agreed. Tegan huffed and crossed her arms in a pout.

"We're here," I said as we pulled into the parking lot. We got out of the car, and Sara softly hit Tegan on the shoulder.

"Quit being so sensitive," she poked as we entered the restaurant. Settling into a table, we were brought waters and coffee immediately. Tegan turned down the coffee, but Sara and I eagerly accepted.

"I see you understand the wondrousness of coffee, unlike some people," Sara observed.

"Yup. I always say I'm 'Instant Human: just add coffee'," I jested.

Sara laughed, "I'm stealing that line, I hope you know."

"Always to be glad of service," I bantered back.

The waitress came over, and Tegan ordered hot tea. We were given our menus, and we commenced our search for the perfect meal. The waitress came back with Tegan's tea, took our orders and menus, and left us again.

"So you were nervous about meeting me?" Sara asked lightly. Tegan squinted her eyes at Sara momentarily, and I almost missed it.

"A little," I admitted. "I've always been a bit on edge about meeting someone's family, especially when I just met that someone."

"Ah. I'm not too scary, am I?" Sara jokingly questioned.

"Nah. I mean, Tegan told me all these horror stories-" I smirked, but Tegan interrupted me.

"I did not!" she defended with mock surprise. I just laughed at Tegan's outburst, unable to keep up with the joke. "And anyway, I know where you were going with that question, Sara. Yes, she knows who we are," Tegan called Sara out on her 'innocent' question. I watched with intrigue as to where this conversation was going.

"I, I didn't…mean-" Sara stammered, caught off guard by Tegan.

"It's okay," I broke in, "I know it must be interesting for you guys sometimes, to say the least." Our food arrived, limiting the ability for more discussion on the topic.

"I didn't realize how hungry I am," Tegan said, digging into her food. Sara and I just nodded in agreement, both mouths full already. We ate in relative silence due to our appetites, but that also made it a short silence. The waitress cleared our plates and placed the check on the table. All three of us reached, but Sara was the fastest.

"I invited you, so it's my treat," she reasoned. Tegan and I went outside as Sara settled the bill.

"You seem less tense than at the hotel," Tegan noticed once we were out of earshot.

"Yeah well, my confidence got a few bonus points. It's not everyday that Tegan _and_ Sara tell you that you're attractive," I added brag to tease.

Tegan grinned, "Well it's not everyday that we meet someone as attractive as you." I returned the grin as Sara walked outside. "Ready to go?" Tegan asked Sara.

"Let's hit it," she nodded. Tegan and I looked at each other.

"That's what she said," we repeated together, cracking up. Sara laughed at us, and we got in the car and left. Tegan turned on the radio and found a station playing Cheap Trick's "I Want You to Want Me". The three of us sang along to the music on the ride back to the hotel. Once parked, Sara got out and strolled over to the entrance.

"Hey, I know we've been hanging out for a few hours now," Tegan looked at me, "but you said you're free until Tuesday."

"Why, Tegan, are you asking me up to your hotel room?" I feigned mild shock. She just gave me a toothy smile in response. "Sure," I agreed. Tegan did her same 'happy-clap' she had done earlier in the morning, and we got out to meet Sara. The elevator ride was quiet, except for yawns from Tegan and me.

At our floor, Sara walked ahead of us, and said, "Well, I need to go shower. You kids behave yourselves." She winked with a knowing smirk. She entered her room and shut the door. Tegan met my eyes, looked down while grasping my hand, and moved back up to my eyes. I smiled at her and gave her hand a light squeeze. She lead me back to her room, where our coats and shoes met their previous homes.

Tegan yawned, "Do you mind if we take a nap?"

"A nap sounds fantastic," I yawned back. "Damn contagious yawns." Tegan and I crawled back onto the now familiar bed. Climbing under the covers, she gave me a shy look that was also now familiar.

"Do you, do you mind if I hold you?" she asked timidly. I leaned over and met her lips with mine.

"I think cuddling is one of the best things ever invented," I answered. She beamed at my statement. I turned over and snuggled back to Tegan. She draped her arm around my waist, pulling me in tight.

"Mmm," Tegan murmured, "I could get used to this." I moved my arm to lay atop hers, lacing our fingers together.

"Me, too," I fell asleep smiling.


	12. That's What She Said Part 2

**Tegan POV**

I stood, watching Sara and Aura.

_I hope this doesn't blow up in my face, _I hoped to myself. Sara smiled and offered her hand.

"Hi. I'm Sara," she introduced herself.

_At least she's starting off pleasant, _I thought.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Aura," Aura replied, shaking Sara's hand.

"Aura? I haven't heard that before. I like it," Sara commented, giving her most genuine 'I'm going to be polite, because that's what adults do' smile.

"Yeah, it's short for Aurelia. Thanks," Aura returned the polite smile. Sara and Aura then turned to look at me.

"Shall we?" Sara asked me.

"Sure," I spoke my first word in the presence of both of them. Sara smiled at me, turned and smiled at Aura, and then pressed the elevator button.

_Oh god, I know that look. She's going to say something to embarrass me. Oh fuck, _I thought.

"We'll have plenty of time to chat once we get there, but do we know where 'there' is?" Sara looked between Aura and me expectantly.

"Actually, Aura said she knows of a good place that's open," I answered, hoping she wasn't going to go through with whatever plans she had formulating in her head.

"Yeah, and I have a car. If you want, I can drive," Aura piped up.

"Good job, Teetee. She's hot _and_ has a car," Sara let out her first devilish comment, staring at me with a look that I knew. She was waiting to see our reactions, mine in particular, to her statement. I couldn't believe she had started so quickly. Usually she waits until she's known someone for at least five minutes before she pulls something like that. I felt my jaw hit the floor and my eyes pop out of my head.

"I'm so sorry! Sara ha-" I attempted to explain to Aura the sense of humor Sara has, but she stopped me.

"Don't! I have siblings," she giggled. "I know how they work." Turning to Sara, she continued, "And I can tell when one is just trying to fuck with the other. Please, continue, Sara. It's quite comical." Sara smirked, and I could tell that Aura had said the right thing to get on Sara's good side. We stepped into the lobby, and Sara continued, pleased to have permission.

"See, Tegan? She gets my humor. Why don't you appreciate it?" she berated me.

"Oh god, seriously? Both of you are going at me now?" I huffed.

In stereo, I heard, "That's what she said." Sara and Aura laughed uproariously at their shared joke. I shook my head at their amusement.

"Well, at least you two get along," I chuckled. I was happy that Aura had taken so well to Sara's antics, and that Sara had welcomed Aura's contribution. It may have been at my expense, but to me it meant that this outing was not going to be nearly as uncomfortable as it could have been. _Thank god for that._ We were still each in our own state of bemusement, when we got into the car. Sara climbed in behind me, and I sat next to Aura.

"So can I talk now without being made fun of?" I tested the waters.

"I don't know. Can you talk without making an ass of yourself?" Sara didn't miss a beat. I cringed inwardly. Aura giggled quietly, so I decided to bring her back into the conversation.

"Oh, you agree?" I asked her.

"I didn't say a word," Aura said as her face dropped back to a serious one. She would have been convincing, except her mouth still twitched.

"I like this one. She's feisty!" Sara interjected. Aura smiled big at me, accepting the compliment.

"Apparently you're not as nervous about meeting Sara anymore?" I asked Aura, trying to change the direction of the conversation away from teasing me.

"Hey! Not cool. You don't just say in front of her," Aura swiftly chided me. She feigned a look of being offended.

"That's not cool, but you two teasing me _was_ cool?" I asked, knowing Aura wasn't actually offended.

"Hey, you're the one that picked up some chick at two in the morning and then invited her to breakfast with your sister," she quipped back.

"She has you there," Sara concurred. I was slightly caught off guard by Aura's remark. She had been so concerned earlier that I viewed her as 'just some chick', that I didn't know how to take it when she jokingly referred to herself as such. I crossed my arms and looked out the window, admitting defeat, as we turned into a parking lot.

"We're here," Aura announced. After getting out of the car, Sara tossed the back of her hand at my shoulder.

"Quit being so sensitive," she chastised me. I knew she didn't think I was actually being sensitive, but that she was just getting in one last jab. We gathered into a booth, Aura and I next to each other, and Sara across from us. A busser filled our water glasses and gave Sara and Aura coffee. I declined, preferring hot tea to coffee with breakfast.

"I see you understand the wondrousness of coffee, unlike some people," Sara commented to Aura.

"Yup. I always say I'm 'Instant Human: just add coffee'," Aura joked. Sara laughed aloud, and I smiled.

"I'm stealing that line, I hope you know," Sara warned.

"Always to be glad of service," Aura gave a smile of her own.

A waitress brought us menus and took my drink order. We didn't take long to decide what sounded good, so we ordered as soon as my tea was brought. Once the waitress left, Sara started a new conversation.

"So you were nervous about meeting me?" she asked Aura. Her tone seemed nonchalant enough, but I knew better. I gave her a quick glare. Sara has gotten wary about dating fans in the last few years.

"A little," Aura divulged. "I've always been a bit on edge about meeting someone's family, especially when I just met that someone."

"Ah. I'm not too scary, am I?" Sara seemed satisfied by Aura's answer.

"Nah. I mean, Tegan told me all these horror stories-" Aura accused me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I did not!" I jokingly contended, which made Aura laugh. "And anyway, I know where you were going with that question, Sara. Yes, she knows who we are," I told Sara to avoid going further into her line of questioning.

"I, I didn't…mean-" Sara stuttered. Apparently, she wasn't expecting me to be so forward in announcing her motives.

"It's okay," Aura cut her off. "I know it must be interesting for you guys sometimes, to say the least." She finished just as we got our food. I was charmed by how understanding Aura was to the topic, especially since it was about her.

"I didn't realize how hungry I am," I commented, shoveling food into my face. Aura and Sara agreed, and we all killed our meals pretty quickly. After taking our empty dishes, the waitress dropped the bill. Sara snatched the bill up before Aura or I could get to it.

"I invited you, so it's my treat," she explained. I knew it was her way of apologizing to me for her slight interrogation of Aura. I didn't argue and lead Aura outside. I wanted to talk to her anyway, without Sara. She was wowing me left and right, even more so than she had earlier.

"You seem less tense than at the hotel," I commented, trying not to be too overt.

"Yeah well, my confidence got a few bonus points. It's not everyday that Tegan _and_ Sara tell you that you're attractive," she jocularly goaded. Her sense of humor had me smitten.

"Well it's not everyday that we meet someone as attractive as you." I smiled, adding a little charm. She smiled back at me. I saw Sara walking toward us. "Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Let's hit it," she confirmed. Aura and I caught each other's eyes.

"That's what she said," we simultaneously made the joke from earlier. Sara snickered as we climbed back into the car. I felt the morning had gone very well and was happy with how well Sara and Aura were hitting it off. I remembered how shy Aura had been about singing in front of me during _Empire Records_ and decided to see if her burst of confidence would maybe change that. I switched on the stereo and flipped through a few stations before settling on Cheap Trick's "I Want You to Want Me". We all rocked out to the classic tune, which pleased me. I was glad Aura had truly seemed to lose her initial reservations. Other songs played as we drove, and we sang along with the ones we knew. Back at the hotel, Aura parked. Sara went to wait at the front doors, knowingly giving me the chance to invite Aura back up to my room. I turned to Aura.

"Hey, I know we've been hanging out for a few hours now," I said, not sure how to word this without sounding too forward, "but you said you're free until Tuesday."

"Why, Tegan, are you asking me up to your hotel room?" she jested. Glad that I didn't have to figure out how to word it anymore, I smiled brightly at her. "Sure," she said. I clapped happily, and we got out of the car. Meeting Sara, we rode the elevator to our floor. Aura and I repeatedly shared contagious yawns the entire way. Sara got of first and turned to us.

"Well, I need to go shower. You kids behave yourselves," she gave a wink and grinned, going back to her own room.

_She had to get in one final knock, didn't she? Whatever, might as well use it to my advantage,_ I planned. I looked at Aura, glanced down to take her hand, and then looked back up I was unsure as to whether Aura and I were at the 'hand-holding' point yet but confident enough to attempt. Aura smiled and squeezed my hand in reassurance. We entered my room and tossed our coats and shoes off. _Time for the real test, _I mentally prepared myself. Yawning, I asked, "Do you mind if we take a nap?"

Aura yawned too, and replied, "A nap sounds fantastic. Damn contagious yawns." We got back into the bed twice as clothed as we had been when we last left it and got under the blankets. Hesitantly, I met Aura's eyes.

"Do you, do you mind if I hold you?" I asked, hoping it wasn't too bold. Aura gave me a soft kiss to calm me.

"I think cuddling is one of the best things ever invented," she commented. I gave a gummy smile, very pleased that she was a fan of spooning. She rolled to be the little spoon, and I reached my arm around her waist, snuggling close.

"Mmm," I hummed, "I could get used to this," I shared brazenly. Aura laid her arm on mine and entwined our fingers.

"Me, too," she responded. I fell asleep smiling.


	13. Show Your Tits Part 1

**Aura POV**

I laid in bed, not wanting to be awake yet. I felt the warmth of the sun beaming in the window. Stirring, I realized for the first time that I was not alone. _Tegan._ I recalled the night and morning before and shot open my eyes. In front of me, the back of Tegan's messy coif was inches away. I smiled to myself, genuinely happy to wake up curled up to her. I pondered the events leading up to this moment. Being that I had been so caught up in partly the fact that I not only met Tegan, but mostly that she was apparently quite interested in me, I had let her take the lead for most of the situation. Having been single for almost a year now, I was losing confidence in myself. She had not only restored most of it, but she did so without even knowing it. I made a decision at that moment that I wasn't going to make her have to do all the wooing. It's hard to be the person trying to charm another, so I figured that I would take some of the pressure off of Tegan and into my own hands, metaphorically and literally.

Leaning forward so that we had contact from nearly head to toe, I started to rub her hand with my thumb. I took in her scent and carefully unclasped our hands. I drug my fingertips up her arm to her elbow and back down. I repeated the action, but this time I went to her shoulder. The second time I reached her shoulder, I moved her hair out of the way and then went back to her arm. Lifting my head slightly, I licked my lips and softly placed them on the side of her neck. Passing her elbow again, my hand made it's way to her side and began grazing up and down her torso overtop of her shirt. My lips began a gentle caress on her neck, traveling the exposed skin around the back of her neck, its side, and up to her ear. I took the bottom of her earlobe between my lips and sucked lightly. Tegan's breathing picked up a bit and became shallower. I delicately brushed the tip of my tongue along the outer edge of her ear and back down, sucking on her lobe again. When my mouth moved back to her neck, Tegan arched it slightly and groaned softly.

I smiled into her neck, still massaging it with my moist lips. I drug my hand up her side one last time, over to her neck, and down her spine. When it reached the hem of her shirt, my hand slipped under it and grazed across her lower back, around her side, and across her stomach, just above her waistband. I could feel myself getting more bold, and I commenced the motions with my hand on her side and back, now underneath her shirt. I moved my left arm, which had been until now underneath the pillow, to prop myself up a little more. With the new range of motion, I trailed my lips from her neck to her elegant jaw line. Tegan turned her head and our mouths connected. The kiss began slow. I sucked on her bottom lip and gave it a nip. Tegan moaned, and her left hand found the back of my head. I gave her top lip a lick, asking for entrance, which she willingly granted. As our tongues intertwined, Tegan rolled her right shoulder toward the bed. I lifted my torso off the bed and repositioned over Tegan's. My left hand was my support, while my right was still making designs on the soft skin of her stomach and side.

I moved my right leg to straddle Tegan and slipped my hands around her back. Pulling gently, I sat us up with me in her lap. Tegan sucked on my tongue, and I groaned into her mouth. My hands left her body for long enough to remove my shirt, and they immediately refound their places. I lifted and cast aside her shirt, as our kiss became more heated. My hands went to Tegan's waist, and she tugged on my hair. I reached around my back with one hand and Tegan's with the other, unhooking both bras at the same time. Tegan seemed to like this, because she kissed me more fervently. We both removed each other's bra, and we became the same state of undress as we had been before. Gripping her hair and using it to tilt her head to the side, I tore my mouth from Tegan's and began an assault on her neck and collar bone. I could feel the tingling in my core increase as Tegan's breath became more ragged. She had one hand in my hair and the other was dragging down my spine. I moved my lips back to hers, and arched my back slightly so that our breasts touched. I started to grind her slowly and curved my back with each grind, so that our nipples drew circles around each other.

Tegan moaned again, louder this time, and in one swift movement, she flipped us over so that I was laying down with her on top of me. Still between my legs, Tegan continued to grind into my hips, which caused me to let out a whine. She moved her kisses from my mouth down to my collar bone and then lower. Taking one nipple into her mouth, she attacked it with her tongue. I arched my back and moaned. After that nipple was sufficiently hard, Tegan switched her assault to the other. I didn't know how much more I could handle. My breathing was erratic at best, and my head began to swim. When I felt the grinding into my hips cease, I groaned in frustration and bucked them up for any sort of friction. Tegan lifted her torso slightly to remove my ability to reach her with my hips, which added to my frustration and anticipation. Her lips trailed down from my chest across my stomach. I felt her stop completely. I looked down in time to catch her begin to laugh.

"But I already am!" she teased me, saying the first words since we woke up.

"Wha- What? …what?" I couldn't make coherent thoughts, much less sentences.

"Your belly button ring. It says 'Show Your Tits'. I already am," Tegan explained, proud of her joke. I groaned while smiling and grabbed her by the shoulders. Pulling her up to me, I brought her back into a kiss and flipped us over again. This time my right thigh settled between her legs as I conquered her tongue with mine. I took her by the wrists and pinned her arms above her head. I restarted our grinding at a more steady and purposeful rhythm. Tegan gasped at my forcefulness, and she bent her right leg slightly to give me more friction on her thigh, making me groan. I broke our kiss, instead using my mouth to nip and suck at her neck. Her breath hitched in her throat, and her hands scratched down my back. Having her right where I wanted, I slid my right hand across the bottom of her stomach to the button on her jeans. I slipped the tip of my index finger behind the waistband, pulled, and let it snap back into place. Laying my fingertips over the button again, my lips went to Tegan's ear.

"I want you," I breathily whispered, slowing my grind but adding more pressure. Tegan's face scrunched as she let out a whine. "Do you want me?" I propositioned her.

"P- plea- please. Please. Yes. Yes. Yes," Tegan breathed a syllable with every exhale. I quieted her mouth with mine, kissing her softer than before. Carefully, my fingers unbuttoned her jeans and slowly slid down the zipper. My fingertips grazed beyond the bottom of the zipper along the seam of the material. Tegan whined again into my mouth as her hips bucked, trying to get more pressure out of my hand. I pulled it away and traced along her lower stomach that was now revealed. I raised my head above hers to look at her face. Her lips were parted slightly to aid in her staggered breathing, her eyebrows were pursed just a bit, her skin was flush and glistening with sweat. Tegan opened her eyes, still hooded with lust, and looked back at me. I grinned at her and slowly slid my hand between the material of her pants and underwear. My middle finger brushed down her center, noticing how soaked her panties were. I buried my face in her neck and moaned into it.

"Oh god, you're so wet," I whimpered, unable to help myself. Still blocked by a sheet of cotton, I pressed my middle finger into her entrance. Tegan let out a short high pitched cry and dug her fingers into my back. Keeping pressure, I drug my finger up from her entrance and past her clit, which made Tegan's hips twitch, and she moaned again. I repositioned and grabbed the waist of her jeans. I pulled them down as she raised her hips to assist. Once off, they were immediately discarded. She was now only covered by the thin material of her black panties. Tegan met my eyes as I crawled back on top of her. She growled and flipped us over. Now on bottom, I grabbed her ass in both hands and crushed her hips into mine. Tegan kissed me passionately, seemingly wanting to devour my tongue, and she made quick work of the clasp on my pants. Without breaking our lips, she divested me of my pants. Her hands glided smoothly up the outsides of my thighs to my waist, again between my legs. She separated our mouths and looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her tone full of want, but something else was there, too. Was it concern?

"Yes. Please. Please, Tegan," I practically begged her. Her hands moved down my waist to the top of my panties. She carefully slipped them down my legs and dropped them to the floor. I shuddered as the cool air hit my heat, and Tegan's eyes wandered over me. Her hands touched my knees and glided down the inside of my thighs. They slid around to the tops as they reached my apex, moving up my torso instead. I groaned at the tease, and my hands found Tegan's underwear. I swiftly stripped them off of her, regaining our heavy kiss. Our thighs were once again between each other's legs, and Tegan lowered down. I gasped from the sensation of not only having her smooth skin giving me the friction that I craved, but also her hot core moistening the top of my thigh. Grinding into each other again, the room was filled with moans and whimpers. My right hand brushed down her side to her inner hip, hesitantly moving inward. I placed one finger against my leg, so that she would hit it with her clit with each movement. Tegan groaned and began adding more pressure to her thrusts. I slid my hand in farther, daringly dipping that finger into her core.

"Ah!" Tegan yelped, her teeth clamping down on the curve between my neck and shoulder. She began to ride my finger. "More. More. Please. More. God. Please. More," she panted. I slipped a second finger in with the first, and Tegan cried out.

"Please, Tegan," I whimpered, "I want to feel you." I took her wrist and placed it below my stomach. She wasted no time, sliding a finger in to test, and then a second. I growled into her shoulder, and my teeth sucked in her skin. I knew she would have a mark there later, but I couldn't bring myself to care right now. We were moving against each other with speed, using our thighs to add pressure to our hands. Tegan slid her thumb up to my clit, so it'd rub with every thrust. I could feel the fire in my abdomen increase. _No, not so quick,_ I mentally begged my body. With it having been almost a year since I had been intimate with anyone, I knew I wouldn't last long at this pace. Tegan sucked on my neck, just below my ear, which happened to be one of my sweet spots. That was too much for me. With a shout of her name, my orgasm rippled through my flesh harder than I had felt in years. I clenched around Tegan's fingers and rode it out. Once I regained the ability to control my movements voluntarily, I rolled Tegan over to be under me. I was more determined than ever. I hastened my speed and added my thumb to her clit, drawing small circles.

Tegan panted and whined, "More. Please." Turned on by her request, I readily added a third finger to her center. I sucked gently on her earlobe and gave it a quick nip. I curved my fingers forward to stroke her g-spot with every thrust, as my thumb still worked her clit. I could tell she was close. I wanted to test Tegan's reaction to a little dirty talk.

Resting my lips at her ear, I spoke, "You like that? You like it when I come on your hand? You like it when I fill your pussy like this?" The moment that the word 'pussy' left my mouth, she came hard against me, shouting a 'yes'. I slowed my movements to match hers as she came down from her high. I gently removed my hand and collapsed onto her heaving chest. After a few moments, our breathing calmed, and Tegan stroked her hand up and down my back.

"Good morning," she breathed. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

"Good afternoon," I replied.


	14. Show Your Tits Part 2

**Tegan POV**

Consciousness hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt a body pressed against my back, a hand brushing up and down my side, and lips on my neck. Sleep still had hold of me, so I didn't move yet, but my thoughts raced. The last time I woke up with someone was Lindsey, but that couldn't be right. We had broken up. Then the night played in my head. _Aura._ I smiled the smallest smile I thought I could get away with, without indicating to Aura that I was awake. I felt Aura's lips slid up to my ear, and I was no longer able to control my breathing. As she played with my ear using her tongue, I knew she could tell I was awake. She moved back to my neck with her wet tongue, and my reflex kicked in. I tilted my head to expose my neck more and groaned.

_This is a damn good way to wake up,_ I thought to myself. Aura's hand moved slowly as it grazed my neck, down my back, and under the bottom of my shirt. She resumed her previous caresses underneath my shirt, up and down my side and back, this time adding my stomach into the mix. I felt Aura shift slightly, and she continued her kisses down my jaw. I needed to feel her lips on mine. I turned my head and met her lips with mine, gently responding to her wake up call, but still unsure where this was going. She drew my lip into hers, and her teeth bit it softly, causing me to moan. Again out of reflex, my hand quickly tangled itself in Aura's hair. She brushed my top lip with her tongue, wanting to deepen the kiss, and I was not about to argue. Because of her hesitance earlier, I decided to let Aura take the lead, but I was definitely going to enjoy the lead that she took.

I turned to flatten my back on the bed, and Aura moved overtop of me. Still drawing randomly on my skin, she lifted her leg over to straddle me. She reached around and put pressure on my back, lifting us into a sitting position. Still not wanting to push her, I gave a quick suction to her tongue. Aura groaned and quickly disposed of her shirt. Her hands moved to my sides, as she tugged off my shirt as well. We explored each other's mouths, and she rested her hands on my waist. I grasped her hair. Aura unhooked our bras simultaneously, one in each hand, turning me on even more. Letting her keep the lead, I honed my lust into our tongues. As she reached up to slide off my bra, I did the same. She pulled my head with my hair, exposing my neck. My neck and shoulder received an onslaught of nips, sucks, and licks, causing my breathing to turn more erratic. My fingertips clawed down Aura's back, and her lips moved back to mine. I felt our now bare breasts touch, and she circled mine with hers as she began grinding me. I moaned, unable to take it anymore.

_Fuck it, _I thought, as I held her thighs and lifted her slightly. I spun us around and pinned her back to the bed. Aura whined as I kept grinding into her hips with mine. Taking the lead myself for a moment, I trailed my lips from her mouth down her neck and chest. Reaching her right nipple, I didn't hesitate. I flicked it with my tongue and swirled around it. Aura arched into my mouth and moaned appreciatively, and I was satisfied with how rock hard I had gotten the right one, so I moved on to the left. Once her breathing became more unsteady, I moved lower. Aura groaned at the lack of friction now on her hips and thrust them to me. I raised my stomach so she couldn't reach me, adding to the tease. When she stopped, I continued my mouth down her skin. I dipped my tongue in her navel and felt metal. I paused to look at her jewelry and immediately started cracking up.

"But I already am!" I exclaimed to Aura, and her face met mine with a mix of confusion and lust.

"Wha- What? …what?" was all she seemed to be able to get out.

"Your belly button ring. It says 'Show Your Tits'. I already am," I pointed out, smug with my own humor. Aura groaned at my joke but smiled. She brought me back up to her, meeting her mouth on mine, and rolled us to be on top of me once more. Her thigh pressed into my core, and she assaulted my tongue with hers. She held my arms over my head and began grinding me again more vehemently. Surprised by how emboldened she was compared to yesterday, I gasped. I brought my right thigh up, adding resistance to her center. Aura groaned and restarted her attack on my neck. She left what I'm sure will be a couple hickeys, and then I felt teeth gently come down on my pulse point. My breath caught, and I drug my nails across her back. I was quickly losing self control and my ability to comprehend how far she wanted this to go. My thoughts were in a jumble, and her hand was not helping, as it grazed along my waistband to the closure in the middle. Sticking one finger in, she tugged and let it jerk back. Lowering her hand to the place mind had been on her earlier, I felt her breath in my ear.

"I want you," she breathed. Her hip thrusts slowed but became more forceful. I whined and furrowed my brow. At this point, I knew that if she didn't stop, I wasn't going to be able to, and I wanted anything but for her to stop. Aura's voice played in my ear again, "Do you want me?"

"P- plea- please. Please. Yes. Yes. Yes," I couldn't figure out how to say anything else or to stop speaking. Aura, in her brilliance, knew exactly how to shut me up. She brought her lips to mine and caressed them gently. I felt her unclasp my jeans and lower the zipper, and then there was a light pressure past the bottom of the zipper. I whimpered against Aura's lips and my hips involuntarily bucked up to find the source of the pressure. Her fingertips brushed the newly exposed skin above my underwear. I could feel eyes on me, so I opened mine and found Aura's. With a smirk, she felt my heat over my panties. She slid a finger down my slit and moaned into my neck.

"Oh god, you're so wet," she whined, as she dipped into my center as far as the material would let her. I yelped and grasped tightly to the skin on her back, as she pulled her finger back up. When she moved over my clit, I moaned, and my hips jerked again. Aura moved her weight to her knees, and I raised my hips as she tugged my jeans off. With me down to just my underwear, Aura and I locked eyes as she dragged herself back up my body. Any type of restraint or control I may have had left in me completely fizzled at that moment. I grabbed her and spun us over again while growling. Aura took my ass in her hands and ground our hips together. I was fervid with my mouth on hers. I swiftly unbuttoned her jeans and removed them, not peeling my lips from hers. I grazed my palms up her bare legs and rested my body between them again. I ripped away from the kiss for a moment. I gazed into her eyes, drooped with lust, and regained an ounce of self control. I remembered that I had planned on letting her take the lead to ensure that she didn't feel pressured.

Using that last reserve of constraint, I asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please. Please, Tegan," Aura urged me forward, and I didn't want to disappoint. I slid her underwear along her supple skin and discarded them. I took in the sight before me, amazed at how beautiful Aura was. I grazed Aura's smooth legs from her knees and down the sensitive skin on her inner thighs, but before I reached her center, I slid them outward to glide up her stomach. Aura let out a groan of frustration. She quickly disrobed me of my last remaining article of clothing. Picking up where we left off, our kiss became very heated. I moved my left leg outside of hers and descended to meet our hips again. Aura gasped from the contact. I was completely lost in the feeling of her core against my skin, and we started thrusting into each other. Quickly the silence was replaced with whimpers and moans. Aura's hand on my left side lowered to where the bottom of my stomach met the top of her thigh. Suddenly, I felt added friction to my clit from one of her fingers. I groaned as I thrust harder onto her thigh and finger, loving the friction that caused my dizziness. Aura's hand moved deeper, and her finger slipped into me.

"Ah!" I cried out. I bit down on her shoulder by her neck and grinded into her hand. "More. More. Please. More. God. Please. More," I spoke with each breath. There was added pressure as Aura slid another finger into me, and the sensation caused me to cry out again.

"Please, Tegan, I want to feel you," Aura pleaded as she guided my hand to her pelvis. With my self control long gone, I didn't miss a beat. I dipped one finger in to gauge if I could use two or not, and the feeling of her wetness surrounding me was too much. I added a second finger upon reflex, which Aura responded favorably to with a growl. Her lips sucked on my shoulder, and her teeth clamped down. It was just another mark to add to the bunch that I'm already going to have, but I wasn't concerned. I was loving the process of getting them. Now with two fingers in each other and our thighs adding tension, our thrusts were hastening. Wanting little more at that moment than to see and feel Aura come, I moved my thumb over her clit. I sucked below her ear, having found that to be one of her sweet spots earlier. Aura screamed my name, as I felt her clamping down on my fingers repeatedly. The sensation alone was almost enough to finish me right then and there. Still grinding inside of me, Aura calmed down. She flipped us over to be on top again, and her movements accelerated. Her thumb started to circle my clit, and I was on the edge.

"More. Please," I begged. She eagerly thrust a third finger into me and suckled on my earlobe. I felt her nip my ear. She arched her fingers to graze my g-spot with each stroke. I was almost there, and then Aura breathed into my ear.

"You like that? You like it when I come on your hand? You like it when I fill your pussy like this?" she taunted, and that was all it took. As she finished the last question, my orgasm hit me roughly as I shouted 'yes'. Her hand slowed in time with my thrusting as I rode it out. She carefully pulled out her hand and fell onto my throbbing torso. I brushed my hand along the smooth skin of Aura's back, willing our breaths to return to normal.

"Good morning," I greeted her, still basking in my post-coital glow. Her head rubbed my chest as it tilted so she could check the time.

"Good afternoon," she replied.


	15. Chipotle Part 1

**Aura POV**

Slight paranoia struck my thoughts. This was the first time in years, and probably the second or third time ever, that I had slept with someone this soon after meeting them. I had never really gone through a 'sleeping around' phase, nor did I have a 'partying' phase, like most of my friends. Some of the concern I had last night crept back into my brain. I didn't want this thing with Tegan, whatever it was, to end so quickly. Hopefully she didn't think lowly of me for initiating our tryst, and hopefully she wasn't going to just send me packing right away, having gotten what she wanted. I felt a little guilt for insinuating that Tegan could be a player, and I knew that it was more the insecurities of my past speaking than me actually thinking that of her. I didn't want to get up yet, not only scared that I might not have a chance in the future to lay here with her, but also I was still reveling in the moment and my own afterglow. Unfortunately, my bladder had other ideas.

"Mmm…I'll be right back. Don't run away?" I told Tegan, raising my torso to meet her gaze.

"Not without you," she brushed her lips against mine and gave me a soft smile. I blushed and lowered my head. Realizing I just put my face back in her tits, I sprung up and rushed to the bathroom, still completely nude.

_Damn she knows how to lay on the charm,_ I thought, still unsure fully of her motivation. After I was done, I exited the bathroom and made a quick inventory of my clothes strewn over the room as I walked back to the bed. Tegan was where I had left her, eyes traveling my body as I descended onto the bed. Deciding to force my concerns away, I crawled back to her on my hands and knees.

"See something you like?" I flirted. Grinning, I leaned over and kissed her lips.

"You have no idea," she flirted back when I pulled away. I raised my eyebrows with a smirk.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I have an idea," I said as I let my eyes travel her body. Her left arm reached behind my head and pulled me back in for another kiss. Our tongues intertwined quickly, causing me to moan into her mouth. She broke the kiss after a minute and rested her forehead against mine.

"Hey," she said, pulling away to look me in my eyes. "You okay?" Her expression was one of genuine concern.

"Fine. Why?" I tried to cover for my previous embarrassment.

"Oh god. Fine is never a good thing," Tegan started, sitting us up straight. "You weren't ready were you? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to push you." Her tone was riddled with worry, and she pulled me into a hug. My thoughts swam, and I knew I had to correct her before she felt any worse.

"No! No, no, no. That's not it at all," I said as I leaned back enough to meet her eyes but still hold her. "Don't think I regret anything. Please. I don't want you to think that at all."

"Then, why did you freak out?" she asked meekly. I looked at her confused. "You rushed away from me, and then you were looking all over the room like you wanted to find the escape route, when you came back." I blinked slowly, trying to word this correctly in my head before I spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to concern you. I just…" I paused, "I'm still not a hundred percent sure on the whole 'it's not a one night stand' thing, I guess. I don't want it to end up that you're just rebounding, or you to think that I'm just some crazy fan trying to get into your pants, or that you're just doing the rock star player thing." I knew I was rambling.

"Hey! Hey," Tegan stopped me. "How about this? I can guarantee that I won't think of you as a crazy fan trying to jump my bones, as long as you don't think I'm a 'rock star player'. I'm really not that famous, I promise." She smiled at me, and I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you were a player," I mumbled.

"You really need to quit apologizing. It's okay. I'm not offended, and I know that's not what you meant," Tegan cupped her hand around my chin and rested her thumb on my lips. "As far as I can tell, this isn't a rebound thing. I like you. A lot. And I want to spend time with you and get to know you, and see what happens. For real." I gently kissed her thumb and looked back into her gaze.

"You really fucking know what to say to a girl, don't you?" I softly joked.

"That's the hope," she bantered back. "So can we just be Aura and Tegan: seeing where this goes? No pretext or hidden motives. Just two people who like each other."

"Sounds like a marvelous plan," I smiled at her, my worries truly calmed by her words. I leaned in and caught her bottom lip with mine. Giving it a tender suck, I brought her back into a passionate lip lock. Tegan broke the kiss again, and I groaned in frustration.

"We should probably get dressed and join the world of the living sometime. Sara's already going to give us hell for how long we've been in here," she mumbled into my lips.

"Oh? Is that your only reason to get up?" I asked playfully, pulling away slightly.

"Pretty much. Other than her and food, I'm tempted to stay here indefinitely with you. Fuck clothes," she grinned.

"Indefinitely, eh?" I smirked back.

"Yeah. Indefinitely," she crashed her lips into mine. Slowly, she pressed forward until I lowered to the bed. Her hand grazed up my side and cupped my left breast. My hands gave her shoulders a gentle push.

"That's not really conducive to 'joining the living'," I giggled.

"So what? The temptation is strong," she excused herself. A rumble came from her stomach. "There's the food reason to get up," she sat back up, placing a hand across her tummy. As if on cue, Tegan's phone began playing a different song than it had last time I heard it. She picked it up to check the screen. "And there's the Sara reason." Her fingers typed out a quick reply to the text. "Do you know what a 'chip-ah-tull' is? Sara says she wants to eat there. I told her it's cool, 'cause I didn't want her to have more ammunition." I laughed heartily at her pronunciation of one of my favorite restaurants.

"It's pronounced chip-oh-tlay, and I love their food," I managed through my giggles. She stuck her tongue out at me. "Put that away unless you plan on using it."

"Oh I plan to," she lunged at me. Her mouth began a descent from my neck to my chest, licking, nipping, and sucking its way down.

"We're never getting out of this bed, are we?" I breathed the joke out as my hands found her hair.

"Temptation is really, _really_ strong," she spoke into my skin. I rolled us over to be on top of her and kissed her heatedly. I one swift motion, I broke away and stood. Tegan rolled back over to her stomach and groaned into the sheets.

"Come on. It hurts me as much as it hurts you, but we do need sustenance," I said, giving her a playful tap on her exposed rear.

Muffled by the bedding, Tegan squeaked and mumbled, "Not helping!" I chuckled at her and shook my head, taking note for later. I began picking up our clothing, setting Tegan's on the bed and putting on my own. I heard her stomach grumble again, and she begrudgingly sat up to dress herself. As Tegan was finishing, I went to the bathroom again, this time to check my appearance in the mirror.

"Hey, can I use your comb?" I shouted to Tegan.

"Huh? Sure," she answered. I picked up the comb off of the counter and swiped it through my chin-length hair. Satisfied that I wasn't sporting bed head or sex hair, I placed it back down and walked back into the main room. Tegan was sitting on the edge of the bed, tying her shoelaces. She must have put the old clothes into a suitcase and pulled out new ones, because she was dressed in different clothes, and the ones I had laid on the bed were gone. I slid on my shoes, and I could feel Tegan's eyes on me.

Although my nervousness as to her motivations had been quelled for now, I still had my reservations. She was a musician. She toured. She would leave town soon, and I didn't know if we would keep in touch. Even if we did, there was no way to say when we would meet again. I led a boring life comparatively. Sure, I had my dreams and hopes, but I had never had the opportunity to pursue any of them as a career. She did. Our lives were so different, and I was apprehensive to let myself get my hopes up. As much as I believed that she was honest in wanting to pursue something with me, even if just friendship, I wanted to remain realistic that as soon as she left, there was the possibility that this would just become a fond memory of 'that one time'. 'Hope for the best, prepare for the worst' had become my new motto.

"Let's go," I said, smiling and grabbing our coats. Despite knowing that this may not last beyond the next few days, I was determined to enjoy myself while it lasted. We met Sara in the hallway again, and the three of us headed off to the nearest Chipotle.


	16. Chipotle Part 2

**Tegan POV**

As my body calmed and my breathing returned to normal, my thoughts picked up speed. Aura had expressed concern about moving too fast and whether this was a one night stand type of thing. I didn't want it to be. I could feel myself becoming more fond of her with everything new I learned. She was beautiful, inside and out. I pondered my last relationship, it having ended so recently. When trying to make me feel better on our car ride, Aura had mentioned rebounding. I didn't want that to be what this was. I didn't feel that way. I had rebounded hard after my breakup with Jenn, and this wasn't hitting the same notes within me. My thoughts wandered back to the woman laying on my chest, her head rose and fell with my breath. I could feel her heartbeat steadying against my skin. I knew she was a fan, but she didn't strike me as someone who would do any of the things that makes that fact worrisome. She wouldn't go home and plaster our affair all over the internet. She wouldn't take inappropriate pictures when I wasn't looking and send them to some lurid magazine. She seemed genuinely interested in me, beyond the stage me. She shuffled her weight to look at me.

"Mmm…I'll be right back. Don't run away?" she said.

"Not without you," I grinned, and gave her a gentle kiss. When I pulled away, she turned her head to my chest. Suddenly, she hopped off of me and practically ran to the bathroom. _What the hell?_ I thought to myself. Then my ponderings returned to her anxieties. I realized she probably felt embarrassed for letting things go so far this morn-afternoon. I made a mental note to ask her about it when she came back, because even if we didn't continue to see each other, I wanted to make sure she was happy. She wasn't deserving of so much stress and worry. As she reentered the room, I watched her eyes dart around, confirming my fears that she was tense about what just happened. Since she was still naked, I couldn't help but let my own vision take her in from head to toe, knowing that it could be the last time. Aura's expression changed as she crawled on all fours back to me. Honestly, it gave me a _quite_ pleasant view, and my enjoyment must have shown on my face.

"See something you like?" she asked and kissed me. My previous notions to sooth her were momentarily forgotten upon her lips.

"You have no idea," I jested. She gave me a look that read, 'Oh _really_?'.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I have an idea," her eyes grazed over my body as mine had done to hers. My hand found her hair, and I lowered her into another kiss. It immediately became heavy. When she moaned, my mind remembered our romp, and subsequently, what I wanted to talk to her about.

"Hey," I breathed, touching our foreheads. I moved my head back enough to make eye contact. "You okay?"

"Fine. Why?" she blinked at me. I knew that word. It's one of the worst words to hear from a woman. I pulled us to sit up.

"Oh god. Fine is never a good thing," I voiced my thoughts. "You weren't ready were you? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to push you." I hugged her and hoped my words conveyed my honesty.

"No! No, no, no. That's not it at all," Aura contradicted me. She met our eyes again, but our arms rested loosely around each other. "Don't think I regret anything. Please. I don't want you to think that at all."

"Then, why did you freak out?" I asked, now completely unsure as to what was going on in her head. She gave me a questioning look, so I explained further. "You rushed away from me, and then you were looking all over the room like you wanted to find the escape route, when you came back." Aura closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to concern you. I just…" she hesitated, "I'm still not a hundred percent sure on the whole 'it's not a one night stand' thing, I guess. I don't want it to end up that you're just rebounding, or you to think that I'm just some crazy fan trying to get into your pants, or that you're just doing the rock star player thing." I had to stop her before she got even farther down the rabbit hole

"Hey! Hey. How about this? I can guarantee that I won't think of you as a crazy fan trying to jump my bones, as long as you don't think I'm a 'rock star player'. I'm really not that famous, I promise," I smiled, wanting to extinguish her worries.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you were a player," she tried to atone.

"You really need to quit apologizing. It's okay. I'm not offended, and I know that's not what you meant," I took her chin in my hand and laid my thumb to her mouth. "As far as I can tell, this isn't a rebound thing. I like you. A lot. And I want to spend time with you and get to know you, and see what happens. For real." Aura pressed her lips to my thumb and met my eyes.

"You really fucking know what to say to a girl, don't you?" she complimented.

"That's the hope," I replied. "So can we just be Aura and Tegan: seeing where this goes? No pretext or hidden motives. Just two people who like each other."

"Sounds like a marvelous plan," she grinned at me, visibly more relaxed. Aura brought my lip between hers and suckled it. We got into another heavy kiss. I pulled away slightly, but left my lips on hers. She groaned onto them.

"We should probably get dressed and join the world of the living sometime. Sara's already going to give us hell for how long we've been in here," I muttered, not enthused about leaving the bed that had a gorgeous naked woman on it.

"Oh? Is that your only reason to get up?" Aura teased me, separating our lips finally.

"Pretty much. Other than her and food, I'm tempted to stay here indefinitely with you. Fuck clothes," I smirked.

"Indefinitely, eh?" she returned the grin, and I lost the bit of gumption I had just mustered.

"Yeah. Indefinitely," I smashed our mouths together again. I kept going until she was laying under me once more. Hoping that she forgot my suggestion, I drug my fingers up her side and palmed her breast. She nudged my shoulders back. _Damn it, maybe she didn't._

"That's not really conducive to 'joining the living'," she laughed softly.

"So what? The temptation is strong," I explained, but my stomach interrupted me with a protest of its own. "There's the food reason to get up," I leaned back on my knees and rubbed my empty stomach. With her impeccable timing, I heard my phone play Sara's text ringtone. I picked it up and read the text. "And there's the Sara reason." Sara had asked if we wanted to get food at a place called 'Chipotle', but I had never heard of it. I didn't want to give her another reason to tease me relentlessly, so I just agreed. "Do you know what a 'chip-ah-tull' is? Sara says she wants to eat there. I told her it's cool, 'cause I didn't want her to have more ammunition." I hoped Aura knew, being that she was probably driving us again.

"It's pronounced chip-oh-tlay, and I love their food," she cracked up at me. Playing offended, I stuck my tongue out. "Put that away unless you plan on using it."

"Oh I plan to," I pounced to make good of my word. I kissed and bit her from just under her ear to her collarbone.

"We're never getting out of this bed, are we?" she protested aloud, but her actions did not stop me this time.

"Temptation is really, _really_ strong," I said, letting my lips brush her skin with each word. She tangled her fingers in my hair and flipped us. She passionately twisted our tongues, but then quickly got up off the bed and left me heaving. I returned to lay on my stomach and bury my face in the bedding, groaning.

"Come on. It hurts me as much as it hurts you, but we do need sustenance," she taunted. I felt a meaningful but gentle smack on my ass. My reflex to the hidden kink made me let out a high pitched yelp into the sheets.

"Not helping!" I didn't want to straight out say it, but I did want to hint that she was welcome to do that again. I heard her giggle, and then I felt clothes being tossed at me. My stomach voiced it's vote again, so I moved to put my clothes back on. Aura walked into the bathroom again. Berating myself, I remembered that we were in my hotel room, and I didn't have to put on dirty clothes.

"Hey, can I use your comb?" Aura yelled to me.

"Huh? Sure," I allowed. I quickly undressed and shoved the dirty clothes with my others. With a hasty inventory of what I had with me, I pulled out an outfit that I thought was flattering. By the time I was putting on my shoes, she came out and sat to put her own on. I watched her movements, trying to memorize the way her hair fell and the visible beauty marks and few soft freckles. She was amazingly beautiful, but I could tell she didn't believe it fully. The way she was shy about most of our interactions led me to believe that she wasn't feeling deserving of my attention. She had no air of arrogance or ego. Hell, she didn't even want to sing in front of me at first.

"Let's go," she smiled at me and handed me my coat. Sara was already waiting for us by the elevator, and we made our way to the car. I vowed to try to help her see what I saw. I only had a few more days to win her over, and I was more determined than ever.


	17. Rainman Part 1

**Aura POV**

We sat at a table in the back, hungrily eating our food. Tegan had paid with the reasoning that Sara bought breakfast, and I was their 'accidental chauffer', as she put it. Sara had not said anything about the fact that I was still wearing the same clothes. I was thankful for this but still waiting. Tegan had made it sound like Sara was going to be unrelenting in her mockery.

"How have I not heard of this place before?" Tegan gushed. "This is amazing." She shoved another bite of her burrito in her mouth.

"I have no clue. To me, it's one of those things in life where you don't realize that you hadn't really lived until you try it," I said between bites. Sara simply nodded in agreement, too busy eating to stop to chat. We all managed to finish our food, which is quite the feat for Chipotle. I wondered to myself how these two tiny people could pack away so much. Nowhere near a giant myself, I still had a few inches on them both. I gathered the garbage and baskets onto the metal tray and disposed of everything.

"Thanks, Aura. What are you? Our waitress?" Sara joked. I paused, taken aback by her comment.

"Uh. Old habits die hard, I guess. I've waited my fair share of tables," I confessed. My nerves tensed a bit as my mind reminded me of our differences. I sat back in my chair next to Tegan, and I could feel four eyes on me.

"Ah. Is that what you do?" Sara calmly asked. If I didn't know better, it would have seemed like she didn't care if I were still a server.

"No. I- um, I do some bookkeeping and accounting, type…of…stuff," I stuttered, uncomfortable with where the conversation was possibly going to go. I feared their potential reactions to my mediocre job with an even more mediocre income.

"So you just waitressed while in college?" Tegan asked nonchalantly and took a sip of her soda.

"Not exactly. I don't have a degree," I could tell my tone was getting weaker.

"Neither do we," Sara shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah," I returned a half smile. Sara was trying to make me feel better, and I hated that she could tell I was unnerved.

"You know, we're not going to judge you based on your job title," Sara blatantly called me out on my behavior. She continued, "But only if you don't judge us on ours." I stared at her completely abashed. I mentally kicked myself. The whole time that I had been worried about how they would treat me if they found out what I did, I had been doing it to them. I straightened in my chair.

"Sure. I'm sorry if I caused any discomfort. The awkward shall now cease and desist," I stated. Tegan snorted and started to snicker, and Sara joined in. "What? What did I do?" I asked with full confusion lacing through my words.

"Nothing! Nothing. You just- I like the way you word things," Tegan cracked. Their laughter was infectious, and I found myself giggling along with them.

"Well, I'm quirky. That's how it goes. Take me or leave me," I quipped.

"Oh, I'll take you," Tegan raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"Gag me! If we're done here, can we move on? Quit trying to out-cute each other," Sara teased. The mockery has begun. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to do something other than read in my room alone. That is, if you two are able to keep your hands off of each other long enough to get in a decent game of Scrabble or cards." The mockery has continued.

"Hey, I'm down. Both sound like fun!" I agreed.

"To the hotel!" Tegan shot her hand in the air, index finger out.

"You seriously like this dork?" Sara immediately asked me, deriding Tegan.

"Eh. You don't judge my quirks; I don't judge yours," I shrugged, alluding to her previous statement about our respective job titles.

"Fair enough," Sara nodded and stood from her chair.

We drove back to the hotel, and Sara only made a few more jokes at the expense of Tegan and me. The sun had set, but that wasn't much indication of the lateness. Being January, the sun set fairly early. We piled into Sara's hotel room this time, and we moved the cheap pine desk to the foot of the bed. Sara sat on the bed, with the desk in front of her, Tegan pulled up the desk's chair to one side, and I sat across from Sara in the faded armchair that had been in the corner.

"So, Scrabble or cards?" Sara asked, since we still hadn't decided on what to play.

"Like I said, I'm down for either. I do give fair warning, though. I count cards. I can't help it," I offered my two cents.

"Do you mean _Rainman_-style 'can't help it'?" Tegan looked at me bewildered.

"I don't know. I've played a lot of cards. You just…pick up on it," I meekly confessed.

"Cards it is!" Sara had a sly smile. "I want to test your skills."

"Oh god. Now I'm going to lose just because you jinxed me," I groaned. Sara and Tegan chuckled at me.

"What's the game?" Sara questioned me.

"That I know or that I'm good at?" I queried.

"That you're good at," she returned, without missing a beat.

"Um. Rummy, I guess. Vegas rules. No wilds. Ace is high _or_ low, but not both, so no wrap-arounds. Seven cards each to start and flip the top one of the deck. I can keep score, too, to make it easier," I called the game as Sara shuffled and dealt. I had always found Rummy to be the game with the most 'house rules' out of all card games. I played the first round very simplistically. We all laid out our cards and played off of each other, as the game was intended. Sara was in the lead with 45 points, I was in second with 40, and Tegan pulled in third with 30.

"I thought you said you were good at this game," Tegan teased.

"First off, I don't think last place has any place to talk," I started. Tegan raised her eyebrows, and Sara laughed. "Secondly, I was trying to be nice. If you'd like, I can actually play to win. I just didn't know what your skill levels were."

"Sure, that's what they all say. 'Playing nice'. But look who's in first place," Sara heckled.

"Alright. If you want me to play, I'll play," I gathered the cards for my turn to shuffle. Into the second round, Tegan had laid out the 2, 3, and 4 of hearts, but still had nine cards in her hand, and Sara had put down three of the 9s. They both had smug looks on their faces, so I knew it was time to set the record straight. Picking up the fifth card in from the pile, and as such all the cards on top of it, I arranged my hand a bit. Then I set down four different runs and sets, and I laid my last card face down on the pile to end the round.

"Wait. What did you just do?" Tegan looked at my cards, baffled by my actions.

"Well, what I just did was win the hand. You see, I made 125 points with all those royals and aces. Sara lost at least 35 with the two kings and the other ace in her hand. And you lost at least 25 points with the two tens and the eight of hearts in your hand," I informed her. Sara's eyes grew wide, and Tegan's jaw dropped. They laid out their hands to check if I was right about what they had been holding.

"H-how did you…" Sara tried to make sense of what I had said.

"I told you. I count cards," I airily stated as I checked their cards and wrote down the score. Tegan blinked and managed to raise her jaw shut. She took the cards and shuffled.

"So. When can I take you to Vegas, Rainman?" Tegan chaffed.

"Ha! They don't take too kindly to my kind in those parts," I laughed. Sara and Tegan laughed at my joke, or maybe my wording. I wasn't too sure, but it didn't matter to me. I've always been told that I word things in a peculiar way. We continued our game, and I won by a landslide. They stopped heckling me about my initial second place and started making mock plans about a trip to Las Vegas.

Sara yawned, "Well, you two may have not have moved until after noon, but I, for one, was up early. I'm kicking you out."

"Fine. Be a spoil sport. We'll just find something else to do!" Tegan teased.

"Yeah. Each other," Sara quipped with a roll of her eyes. I lowered my face into my hand and shook my head. Sara snickered at my embarrassment, but she gave me a pat on my shoulder. "Don't be so shy. Let me have my fun. It's not everyone that I get to tease for hooking up with Tegan."

"I should hope not, or Tegan and I need to talk!" I chuckled, willing away the redness on my cheeks.

"Hey!" Tegan exclaimed. She feigned a pout and crossed her arms, and I ruffled her hair. After our 'goodnight's, Tegan and I wandered back to her room. We decided the night was young and made the trip down to the bar in the hotel.

"I'm not much of a drinker," I warned.

"Well, that just means we won't be blowing a ton of cash here, then," Tegan smiled. She linked her arm in mine and led us to a table. She ordered a beer, and I ordered a coffee with Frangelico and Disaronno. "Fancy drink, eh?" she noted.

"I told you I don't really drink. When I do, I'd rather not waste my money on something that tastes like ass. I hate beer. Plus, mine has a lot more alcohol in it than yours," I stuck my tongue out.

"Ah, well. More for me then!" she took a big gulp of her beer and smacked her lips. We grinned at each other and chatted through a couple more rounds.

"I should probably get going home sometime," I said slowly. I didn't want the night to end. Tegan looked at me with something in her eyes. Was it disappointment? I stood from my chair. It was a high table, so getting off the chair was actually a step down. I stumbled a bit, but Tegan caught it.

"I don't think you should be going anywhere right now. How much did you have?" Tegan got up from her chair to help me steady.

"I had three. Two shots each. In," I checked my watch," an hour and a half. Six shots total. I rarely drink. I'm sufficiently sloshed," I rambled. I giggled and smiled at Tegan.

"Right. You're not driving. I have some pajamas you can wear, if you're worried about that," Tegan started to lead me away from the table.

"Wait!" I nearly yelled. "We have to pay! The waitress needs a big tip. She was a good waitress. And hot. She was a hot, good waitress." Tegan laughed at my drunken speech and nodded.

"I charged it to the room. Don't worry," she assured me.

"Well I still need to tip her! Hold on!" I spoke. I grabbed my wallet and pulled out a $20. The waitress was passing by to clean the table Tegan and I just left, so I went up to her and slid it in the pocket of her apron. With a wink, I turned and walked back to Tegan. Her eyebrows were nearly in her hair. "What?" I asked nonchalantly and continued walking to the elevator. She joined me quickly. I made a speedy decision to play up my drunkenness to get her to help me walk again. I tripped slightly on the carpet. Tegan promptly put her arm around my waist and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. I smirked to myself. "Win."

"Win what?" Tegan asked as she pushed the button for the elevator. My eyes grew wide. I hadn't meant to say that out loud. Apparently I had enough to drink to make my thoughts verbal.

"Well this is awkward," I smiled at her, praising the liquid confidence coursing through my veins. "I tripped on purpose to have you hold me. It worked. Therefore: win." Tegan raised her left eyebrow and chuckled.

She shook her head and said, "You don't have to do that to get me to hold you." As the elevator rose, she wrapped her other arm around my waist and gave me a soft peck on the lips. We arrived back in her room, and she immediately pulled a t-shirt and pajama pants from her bag.

"Yeah. Before all that. Are we going to have drunk sex?" I asked her. I didn't see the point in changing _into_ something I would shortly _remove_. Tegan blinked at me.

"I- I don't know. I wasn't planning for or against it. I- just- hmm," she stammered and stopped mid-sentence. "You're a bit more forward when you've been drinking, aren't you?"

"It happens. Drunk words are sober thoughts. I just don't know you that well yet. If we get closer, the filter will die," I nodded, sure of my statement.

"If? Don't you mean 'when'?" she wrapped her arms around my waist again. Her lips curled slyly.

"Nope. Pred- predic- guessing the future is too hard. But I'll be rooting for the 'when'," I stumbled over my slurred tongue. Tegan was amused by my Elmer Fudd impression.

"Well then leave the guessing to me. We _will_ get closer," Tegan flirted.

"Oh yeah?" I flirted back.

"Yeah. And we're going to start now," she tightened her arms around my waist and leaned in for a kiss. I smiled into her lips.

"Is that so?" I teased against her mouth. Tegan didn't answer, instead she lead me to the bed.


	18. Rainman Part 2

**Tegan POV**

Sara was holding back, and I could tell. She didn't make any comments on the way here, so I knew she was planning her attack. After insisting that I pay, Sara, Aura, and I walked to a faraway table to eat our meals. I like Mexican food as much as the next person that has blood in their veins, but Aura had made this place sound like heaven. Time to test that theory. Several bites into my burrito, I was finding myself agreeing with Aura's description.

"How have I not heard of this place before?" I managed between mouthfuls. "This is amazing."

"I have no clue. To me, it's one of those things in life where you don't realize that you hadn't really lived until you try it," Aura commented. Sara nodded and shoveled more food in her mouth. There wasn't much more conversation until we had annihilated our respective meals. Aura meticulously cleared the table.

"Thanks, Aura. What are you? Our waitress?" Sara jested, amused by Aura's cleanliness. Being a neat freak herself, I knew this was actually gaining Aura brownie points in Sara's eyes.

"Uh. Old habits die hard, I guess. I've waited my fair share of tables," Aura stammered as she rejoined my side. I was a bit confused as to why she seemed embarrassed by her admission, but I didn't want to prod just yet. Sara didn't seem to share my feelings.

"Ah. Is that what you do?" she asked Aura.

"No. I- um, I do some bookkeeping and accounting, type…of…stuff," Aura was getting less confident in her answers. If she didn't want to discuss her job right now, I wasn't going to make her. I chose what I thought would be an easy segue.

"So you just waitressed while in college?" I took it upon myself to steer the conversation away from her occupation.

"Not exactly. I don't have a degree," Aura replied, seeming meeker than before. My attempt was failing. Although she was a fan, I knew Aura was not 'star struck' by us, but she didn't seem to be very secure in the idea of us. It was almost as if she didn't think she would be accepted by Sara and me. Not that this was common, as Sara and I weren't very famous at all, but we had encountered it in the past a few times.

"Neither do we," Sara tried to give Aura more equal footing. Sara was on the same page as me, and I was thankful for that.

"Yeah," Aura weakly curled her lips. Now I really didn't want to prod for fear of making Aura even more uncomfortable.

"You know, we're not going to judge you based on your job title," Sara again was sharing my thoughts but not my feelings. "But only if you don't judge us on ours." I wanted to applaud Sara's observational tactics and condemn her tact. Sara was always more forward with new people. As much as she was quiet in our public persona, she was dauntless in our personal lives, especially when it came to someone I was dating. Aura looked like a deer in headlights. I watched intently, wanting to gauge her reaction to this side of Sara. I silently rooted for Aura.

"Sure. I'm sorry if I caused any discomfort. The awkward shall now cease and desist," she straightened her back and spoke affirmatively. Sara and I giggled at her wording. "What? What did I do?" Aura asked, appearing completely confused as to what Sara and I were amused by.

"Nothing! Nothing. You just- I like the way you word things," I worked between fits of laughter. Thankfully, Aura began laughing with us.

"Well, I'm quirky. That's how it goes. Take me or leave me," Aura stated.

"Oh, I'll take you," I flirted.

"Gag me! If we're done here, can we move on? Quit trying to out-cute each other," Sara complained. I was wondering when it would start. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to do something other than read in my room alone. That is, if you two are able to keep your hands off of each other long enough to get in a decent game of Scrabble or cards."

"Hey, I'm down. Both sound like fun!" Aura quickly volunteered.

"To the hotel!" I extended my arm to point.

"You seriously like this dork?" Sara asked Aura, mocking me.

"Eh. You don't judge my quirks; I don't judge yours," Aura answered with a shrug of her shoulders. I was glad that her nerves had calmed. She threw me for a loop every time she stopped being so shy. It seemed that she could keep up with Sara's wit, which was good. I've had many potential girlfriends scared off by Sara's 'interviewing' tactics.

"Fair enough," Sara conceded. Aura used Sara's own logic back at her. I was definitely impressed. On the way to the hotel, Sara seemed to calm her teasing down to a small number of comments. It appeared that she was getting more comfortable with Aura, which I found to be a good thing. If this pans out, Sara and Aura will be seeing much more of each other.

It was just before 6pm when we arrived at Sara's room. Aura and I shoved the desk to the foot of the bed. It was a standard hotel room desk, so there wasn't much effort required. The three of us sat around the desk and debated what game to play.

"So, Scrabble or cards?" Sara piped up first.

"Like I said, I'm down for either," Aura offered. "I do give fair warning, though. I count cards. I can't help it."

"Do you mean _Rainman_-style 'can't help it'?" I looked at her with wide eyes. At this point, I wasn't putting anything past this woman. She was throwing me off in a good way with every other sentence.

"I don't know. I've played a lot of cards. You just…pick up on it," she half shrugged.

"Cards it is!" Sara grinned. "I want to test your skills."

"Oh god. Now I'm going to lose just because you jinxed me," Aura complained. Sara and I just giggled at her. Murphy's Law did like to pop up when least expected.

"What's the game?" Sara posed to Aura.

"That I know or that I'm good at?" she replied.

"That you're good at," Sara answered immediately. She really did want to 'test her skills', apparently.

"Um. Rummy, I guess. Vegas rules. No wilds. Ace is high _or_ low, but not both, so no wrap-arounds. Seven cards each to start and flip the top one of the deck. I can keep score, too, to make it easier," Aura stated the rules while Sara dealt the cards. The entire time Aura was rattling off everything as though she were a Casino dealer herself, I just watched her lips. I didn't want to show my awe again until it was more warranted.

The first hand was a brush up for Sara and me, being that we hadn't played Rummy in years. Aura seemed to be holding back, but she played a decent hand. Sara came out ahead, and I was in last place.

"I thought you said you were good at this game," I goaded Aura, hoping to make her show her true ability.

"First off, I don't think last place has any place to talk," she quipped. My surprise wrote itself on my face, while Sara snickered at my expense. "Secondly, I was trying to be nice. If you'd like, I can actually play to win. I just didn't know what your skill levels were."

"Sure, that's what they all say. 'Playing nice'. But look who's in first place," Sara retorted.

"Alright. If you want me to play, I'll play," Aura stated simply. I was beginning to learn something about her. If Aura stated something that matter-of-factly, a bit of concern was a good idea, because you're most likely about to have your ass handed to you. She shuffled and dealt the cards. The round was continuing similarly to the first hand, but Aura hadn't laid anything down. She wasn't going to get any points this hand, because Sara and I were both close to being out of cards. I had just gotten to the point of coming up with a few more stabs at her 'skills', when Aura took her turn. She pulled a bunch of cards from the face-up pile and laid out all the cards in her hand except one, which she flipped over on the deck to indicate the hand had ended.

"Wait. What did you just do?" I scanned her cards and the deck. I hadn't followed anything she did, because she had moved too fast.

"Well, what I just did was win the hand. You see, I made 125 points with all those royals and aces. Sara lost at least 35 with the two kings and the other ace in her hand. And you lost at least 25 points with the two tens and the eight of hearts in your hand," Aura explained. Sara and I were dumbfounded. We shared our cards with each other to confirm her statements.

"H-how did you…" Sara stumbled over her words, trying to catch up in her own head.

"I told you. I count cards," Aura said in her same matter-of-fact voice. She was tallying the score as I gathered the cards and shuffled. The ass had been handed.

"So. When can I take you to Vegas, Rainman?" I jested once I remembered how to form words.

"Ha! They don't take too kindly to my kind in those parts," Aura chuckled. Sara and I laughed with her, partly due to her joke, and partly out of nervousness for any ability to come close to winning. We switched to strategizing a Vegas weekend as Aura kicked our asses.

Sara yawned, "Well, you two may have not have moved until after noon, but I, for one, was up early. I'm kicking you out."

"Fine. Be a spoil sport. We'll just find something else to do!" I whined.

"Yeah. Each other," Sara didn't even miss a beat. Aura looked embarrassed again. In her amusement, Sara tried to comfort her.

"Don't be so shy. Let me have my fun. It's not everyone that I get to tease for hooking up with Tegan," Sara said.

"I should hope not, or Tegan and I need to talk!" Aura exclaimed.

"Hey!" I said right back. I put on my best 'hurt' face and folded my arms across my chest, and Aura played with my hair. We managed to get as far as entering my room before the bar downstairs sounded like a wonderful idea.

"I'm not much of a drinker," Aura heeded.

"Well, that just means we won't be blowing a ton of cash here, then," I grinned. I hooked our arms at the elbow and found a table. Once the waitress showed up, I asked for a beer. Aura requested a coffee with Frangelico and Disaronno. "Fancy drink, eh?" I commented.

"I told you I don't really drink. When I do, I'd rather not waste my money on something that tastes like ass. I hate beer. Plus, mine has a lot more alcohol in it than yours," Aura made a face at me.

"Ah, well. More for me then!" I chugged a mouthful of my beer and made a smacking noise with my lips. We fell into an easy conversation over a few rounds and lost track of time. I didn't even realize that 10 minutes had passed, honestly. I was sincerely and simply enjoying Aura's company more than I had anyone's in a long time.

"I should probably get going home sometime," Aura interjected at a lull in the chat. I didn't hide how crestfallen I was. I knew I wouldn't have been able even if I tried. She stepped down from her chair and tripped over the floor quite obviously.

"I don't think you should be going anywhere right now. How much did you have?" I asked as I attempted to help her gather her bearings.

"I had three. Two shoz eash. In," Aura checked her watch, "an hour an' half. Six shoz total. I raaarely drink. I'm sufficiently sloshed," she slurred. Somehow the more complex words came out right, though. She never ceased to amaze me.

"Right. You're not driving. I have some pajamas you can wear, if you're worried about that," I offered. I tried to guide her back to the elevator, but she wouldn't have it.

"Wait! We have t' pay! The waitress neez a big tip. She waaas a good waitress. An' hot! She waaas a hot, good waitress," she rambled, still slurring. I couldn't help but find her completely hilarious and endearing at the same time.

"I charged it to the room. Don't worry," I nodded, urging her to the elevator again.

"Well I sill need t' tip her! Hole on!" Aura stopped me and wriggled out of my grasp. She managed to maneuver a $20 out of her wallet and walked over to the waitress bussing our table. I wasn't able to do much more than watch in awe as she flirtingly tucked the bill into the unsuspecting waitress' apron and wink at her. I was pretty sure my eyebrows were in my hairline when she returned to me. "What?" she rhetorically questioned, finally on her way to the elevator. I rushed to her as she stumbled again. I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her arm over my shoulder to assist her balance. "Win."

"Win what?" I was confused at this point. I didn't even know if she meant 'win' or a different similar word, with the way she had been slurring. She turned to me with something akin to sheer terror in her eyes.

"Well this is awkward," she grinned. "I tripped on purpose to have you hold me. It worked. Therefore: win." I just laughed and shook my head at her.

"You don't have to do that to get me to hold you," I flirted. I turned into her and fully grasped her in my arms. I kissed her softly to emphasize the emotion behind the attraction. We made it to my room with little more issue, and I grabbed out a shirt and pants for her to change into for bed. She promptly turned them down.

"Yeah. Before all 'at. Are we gon' have drunk sssex?" she slurred out as though she were questioning if I like green beans. I didn't know how to respond.

"I- I don't know. I wasn't planning for or against it. I- just- hmm," I paused to think. "You're a bit more forward when you've been drinking, aren't you?"

"It happ'ns. Drunk words are sober thoughts. I jus' don' know you tha' well yet. If we get clossser, the filter will die," she returned to her matter-of-fact tone and nodded. The buzz I was nursing in the bar was slowly increasing from nearly chugging my last beer. If she wanted drunk sex, I wasn't in a position to argue.

"If? Don't you mean 'when'?" I returned my arms around her and smirked.

"Nope. Pred- predic- guessing the fushure isss too hard. But I'll be rooting for the 'when'," she became more adorable as she spoke.

"Well then leave the guessing to me. We _will_ get closer," I confidently stated.

"Oh yeah?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. And we're going to start now," I said as I held her closer and kissed. I could feel her lips curl into a smile against mine.

"Is zat so?" she mumbled into my mouth. I simply nudged her back toward the bed.


	19. You Are My Sunshine

**Aura POV**

The sun broke through my sleep very abruptly. It felt like it was in the room with me. I opened my eyes a crack and was rewarded with blindness and a throb to my skull. My hand covered my eyes as I groaned. I attempted to roll over but was met with a body. I nearly had crushed Tegan, but I succeeded in waking her up.

"Mmf- Wha?" she mumbled, as startled as she could be for just being roused. I more gently turned in my spot to face her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Morning. Sorry about trying to squish you. The sun is bright as fuck," I rasped. My voice box had not yet joined the land of the living. Tegan responded by pulling me in closer and snuggling her head into my neck, her face turned down to my chest.

"Don't like morning. Like sleep. Sleep good," she whined into my chest. I draped an arm over her and hugged. This didn't seem like the worst way to wake up. In fact, it was a pretty damn good way to wake up. The scent of her hair floated to my nose, and I kissed the top of her head. I started to hum a tune. It struck me as odd. I never hummed to myself or anyone else. Was I seriously that happy in Tegan's arms? What tune is this anyway? I didn't have to wait long, because she began to softly sing along.

"You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away," she ended with a kiss to my sternum. Had I really been humming that song? Had she really just sung along?

"I can't believe that just happened," I thought aloud.

"What can't you believe?" Tegan asked.

"That I hummed, you sang along, and that it was _that_ song. I didn't even know I was humming until right before you joined. It's a little…disconcerting," I blushed. She moved away from me to meet my eyes.

"Leave it to you to use big words like 'disconcerting' when you first wake up," she grinned. "And what is so disconcerting about it?"

"First off," I paused to stick out my tongue. "And second off, I've never done that. Had that happen. I think- I think it shows just how far down the rabbit hole I am."

"Okay. Big words and weird metaphors. Too early. What?" Tegan looked even more confused and almost concerned.

"_Alice in Wonderland_. Fall down the rabbit hole. Falling. Down the rabbit hole. For you…" I tried to elaborate without actually saying what I meant.

"Oh," was all Tegan quietly offered. It didn't help me much. I knew she was into me and enjoying our little tryst, but if serious feelings were going to form, then I needed more confirmation that the feelings were being reciprocated. I never had someone feel for me the way I felt for them. Every past relationship I had, I always loved them more. I fell hard and I fell fast. The word 'crush' wasn't even in my vocabulary. I wasn't so nervous about sharing my thoughts with Tegan. I didn't even break eye contact when I explained the rabbit hole. My walls were slowly crumbling, and the gate was lowering. I knew exactly what this meant.

I was beginning to trust Tegan.

Even with love or compassion or any of the other 'good' emotions, trust was probably the biggest to me. I could love someone and not trust them, but if I trusted them… It was too much. It usually took several months for someone to win my trust _after_ we start dating. Tegan and I barely met a couple days ago. Had it really been a couple days already?

"I need to shower," I stated as I rose mechanically out of the bed. I walked around it to the bathroom and nearly had the door shut.

"Me neither," Tegan's voice was weak and almost missed my ears. I froze in place. My head spun. I stepped just outside the bathroom to meet Tegan's eyes.

"You neither what?" I asked, trying my best to keep all vocal intonation neutral.

"I've never had that happen before. This happen before. I think the rabbit hole has us both," she replied, still weak in volume. I blinked for a moment just staring at Tegan, and she became very interested in a loose string in the comforter.

One of my biggest weaknesses has always been that I was a doormat. I let people walk all over me, and I justified it with the idea that at least I knew I was a good person. If someone used me, that reflected on them, not me. Over time I had grown into a much stronger person with the ability to say 'no' when I felt it was too much. However, I still had a certain inability to just let someone I cared about be in pain if I could help it. If there was any concern, love, companionship, caring, feeling, on my part for you, then I didn't have it in me to sit idly by while you were hurt, even if I was the one potentially hurting you. I've been known to comfort the person that broke up with me, while tears were still streaming down my face.

So when Tegan looked so dejected by my robotic actions and tones, I found myself kneeling on the bed in front of her before I realized I had taken a single step. My fingers guided her face to mine.

"Hey," I got her attention and eye contact. "There's a lot going on in my head right now. That doesn't mean you're losing me or that I'm shutting you out, but I don't want to lose you or have you shut me out, either. Especially not because I have feelings that you don't. I just need to know that you understand what you're getting yourself into. You're welcome to say at any time that it's too much, or you don't feel the same, or you just want to be friends, or anything like that. I only expect honesty. I just- It's getting a lot more…real…on my end, and I need to know how real it is on your end." By the end of my mini speech, Tegan's eyelashes had become wet with tears.

"Unbelievably…undeniably…thrillingly…terrifyingly real," she spoke as one tear broke free and trickled down her warm cheek. Her eyes closed as my thumb brushed the damp trail away. I placed my lips on one eye and then the other, collecting the moisture.

"No need for tears, hun," I soothed. "There's no reason to be sad."

"I'm not sad," her voice crackled. "I'm scared. I was honest about the 'terrifyingly' part."

"I'm scared as hell, too," I gave a weak smile. She grinned back a little and laid her forehead on mine.

"So you really do lose the filter when you get to know someone better, don't you?" Tegan asked.

I answered with another of my comments from the previous night, "Drunk words are sober thoughts."


	20. A Proper Date

**Aura POV**

I never ended up getting a shower. Tegan and I laid in the bed simply enjoying each other's presence for a while longer. The occasional statement or question was posed, mostly relating to our respective growing feelings. We ended up agreeing that it was a good idea for me to go home, shower, change, and have some time apart. Neither of us wanted to ruin a good thing by tiring it out. Also, we needed time to process the extremely confessional morning. Plans for dinner were made, so it wasn't like the time apart would be more than a few hours.

Once back at my apartment, I immediately stripped and took a warm shower. My aching muscles thanked me. The water pouring over me relaxed my body and my mind, while I thought over the quite eventful weekend I was having.

I didn't really have trust or commitment issues, at least not the kind that made it hard to trust or commit to someone. I loved the idea of committing to someone and trusting them wholly. In every previous relationship, I committed and I trusted, but it was always shattered. There were a couple 'just better as friends' circumstances, but there were definitely a few times where my heart had been thoroughly ripped apart. I never held it against a new person. The idea that commitment was scary or trust was to be avoided never became a part of me. The only way my history showed itself in a new relationship was that I grew more intentional in my pursuit of knowing the feelings of the other person. If asked, I was always honest about where I stood emotionally, but somewhere along the line I had stopped taking for granted that the notions were requited. You had to specifically tell me how you felt about me for me to accept that you felt that way about me.

But that's where trust comes in.

I gave the benefit of the doubt to anyone I met. I don't assume anyone is lying. Until they lie, that is. If you lied to me, then I turned cold just as quickly as I found out. I had an ability to deal with anything, as long as I knew it was the truth. I guess that's where my trust issues showed themselves, if I had any. It wasn't easy to gain my trust in the first place, just like any person, but it was next to impossible to regain my trust if you lost it. This held true for friends and relationships.

So if I trusted someone, it took a while and was an 'all or nothing' type of thing. If I trusted someone, then I had reason to, because we had known each other for long enough for me to notice that they are trustworthy. If I trusted someone, then they could say anything and I'd believe it. If I trusted someone…they could do anything.

The fact that I was beginning to trust Tegan like this frightened me a bit. We didn't know each other long enough to have any history for me to feel comfortable saying that her word was good. So far, she definitely hadn't proven otherwise, but it had barely been 36 hours.

By this time, the water had turned a bit cool, signaling how long I had been in the shower. My best thinking was always done in there, anyway. I got out and changed. Lounging around my apartment a bit, I caught up on a few of my daily to-dos. The email got checked, the apartment tidied, and the web got surfed. The internet was being less than entertaining and not very time consuming. I still had about two hours before I was supposed to meet Tegan and Sara for dinner, so I decided to get a bit dolled up. My girly side didn't show itself often, but when it did, everything got gussied.

Already having straightened my hair, I added a few curls around my head. Mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, and lipstick came next. A smoky look had been achieved, and I looked in the mirror satisfied with my reflection. Next came clothes. After searching through my entire closet, I came to the conclusion that I needed more clothes. This was a common outcome for 'girly me'. 'Less-than-girly me' would have been able to get by with 7 shirts and 7 jeans, but 'girly me' never understood the concept of 'too many clothes'.

I settled on a flowy skirt that fell between my knees and ankles. It was black with a few layers of inch-long lace frill intermittently down it. My top was a green and black striped tube top, but it was long and went from my sternum to my hips. Since my chest was too big to go without a bra, I put on my usual one for this top. It was off-white, but the straps were pleated and black with a bow on each side as they came to the cups. Wearing this under the tube top made it look like a tank top, because the bows poked out just above the top elastic band of the shirt.

I glanced in my full length mirror one last time and wondered how Tegan would react to my appearance. Her preference on the feminine look was unknown to me as yet, because I had just been wearing skinny jeans and a plaid flannel shirt around her until now. Riding that thin line between soft butch and strong femme had forever been a fun game of mine. I slipped on a pair of black ballet flats. Heels would have been too much, since I was already 3 or 4 inches taller than Tegan.

_Hmm, maybe I could get her into heels someday. Ha! That'd be a sight. I would need photo evidence,_ I humored myself. I did have a couple pairs of stilettos that would actually put Tegan taller than me, but who knew if she could walk in them.

I looked at the time and realized I had to leave to meet them at the hotel. The car ride was short due to a lack of heavy traffic, and I ended up being about 10 minutes early. I strolled into the elevator and down the hall to Tegan's door and gave it a soft knock.

"Just a minute!" Tegan's voice was muted by the thickness of the door. Within moments, it was opened. Tegan's eyes widened for a second as they scanned me from head to toe a couple times. Finally, Tegan said, "Wow. I mean hi. Hi."

"So you like?" I asked cutely and blinked my eyelashes at her.

"Uh. Um. Yeah. I like. D-do you want to come in? Come in. Hi," she stumbled over her words. Her eyes continued to take in every angle of me. I took her distraction to check her out myself.

She had changed into black skinny jeans that hugged her curves, of which I was most appreciative. Her top was a sweater made out of a thin material that was loose fitting but clung to her bust. It's collar was oversized and had extra material that bunched up down her chest. It dipped low enough that I could almost detect a bit of cleavage from the right angle. Between the memory of having actually seen her breasts and the imagination of getting just a slight peek now, I was left a bit flustered. Tegan had straightened her hair, so it was smooth instead of her usual bed head style.

She stepped closer to me and placed her hands on my hips. We leaned into a soft kiss together that was meant as a greeting but quickly grew more heated. I was worried a bit about getting lipstick all over her face, since she wasn't wearing any makeup herself, so I pulled away slowly.

"You know, we could just stay here," Tegan murmured with her eyes glancing straight to my chest.

"Well, you _really_ like, eh?" I smirked as Tegan nodded slightly, her eyes still fixated below my neck. Her hand moved up my left side and grazed over my exposed collarbone. Suddenly her lips crashed into my neck, and her other hand held me tightly on my lower back. I moaned in surprise and dug my fingers into her back, which only seemed to encourage Tegan. Her lips moved up to the spot just below my ear, eliciting more noise from my vocal chords. "Tegan, honey," I gently squeezed her shoulders.

Tegan whined, "Whaaat?" Her bottom lip protruded in a pout.

"We should probably get going. I know I'm hungry, and you probably are, too. We'll have plenty of time for dessert afterward," I said. Tegan's eyes lit up at my promise for later.

"Then what are we waiting for? The sooner we eat, the sooner we eat," she winked at me with a mischievous grin. I just face palmed and shook my head.

"Alright. Get some shoes on. Let's go then," I muttered through an amused smile. Tegan quickly put on a pair of black boots that had thick soles and a slight raise in the heel. She was almost my height.

Tegan had picked out the restaurant, and it was one I hadn't been to yet. This was odd to me, because I lived here and she didn't. She said she had eaten there once before the last time she was in town. After parking the car, we went inside, and Tegan told the host that we had a reservation. I was a bit shocked with the place. It wasn't a restaurant that was so fancy that it required a suit and tie, but it was definitely upscale from the diner I had taken Sara and Tegan to for breakfast. We sat at our table, and I was thankful I had chosen to wear something a bit dressier than normal.

"Tegan, this isn't what I was expecting," I spoke as soon as the host was out of earshot.

"Well, I figured I would take you on a proper date," she shrugged and smiled.

"Without even asking me out first? How forward of you," I raised an eyebrow, amused by her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that with the way you woke me up yesterday and last night after the bar, a few formalities could be skipped," Tegan threw the ball back in my court, and I laughed.

Dinner went smoothly. Our food was shared and complimented. We never seemed to be in an awkward silence since our initial meeting. The awkwardness that starts a relationship had dissipated completely. Neither of us had a reservation about laying a hand on a thigh, entwining our fingers, sharing a brief kiss. By the end of the meal, I felt suitably wooed. When the check came, I was faster than Tegan this time.

"Hey! I brought you on a date. I should pay!" she argued.

"Look. You have fed and housed me since we met. I want to treat you. Please?" I tried to put on my sweetest face and tone for the end. Tegan looked almost defeated but also like she enjoyed it a bit. Another mental note was made for later.

I paid the bill and left a generous tip. Tegan and I had discussed that the server hadn't made us feel at all on display. Sadly, even in a city as liberal as this one, going on a date with the same sex isn't always welcomed.

On the ride back to the hotel, Tegan's hand surreptitiously landed on my thigh again, but it was softly grazing higher than in the restaurant. Her gaze was out the front window, as though nothing was happening. Eventually her fingertips brushed high enough that I had to pay attention to regulating my breathing.

"Tegan, I'm trying to drive," I warned, but it came out breathier than I meant.

"Hmm? Why, whatever are you talking about?" she feigned ignorance. Her movements stopped including the lower part of my thigh, focusing on the crease between my leg and my hip.

"Tegan," I warned again, and this time it came out as more of a whine.

"Yes?" she spurred. By this time, she was lightly dragging her index finger back and forth across my hip and dipping lower to my center each time. "I'm just making sure my dessert is waiting for me."

I couldn't reply anymore. All of my focus was occupied between driving and Tegan's finger. Once we arrived at the hotel, we practically ran up to her room. She tried to take the lead, but I wasn't having it. She needed to be taught a lesson on proper car behavior. With the mental notes I've gathered in the last few days, I shoved her onto the bed.


	21. So How Was Dessert?

**Aura POV**

Tegan looked at me with wide eyes when she landed on her back. I just cocked an eyebrow and told her to scoot further onto the bed. She did with no hesitation. I crawled on my hands and knees until I was looming over her. Tegan's breath was staccato at best as she waited for my next move.

"Now Tegan," I looked at my hand drawing nothingness on the blanket. "It appears that you don't know appropriate driver-passenger etiquette," my tone was firm but hinting. My eyes met hers, and my head tilted to the side. "Now that just won't do, will it?" I asked. She didn't respond immediately, so I asked again with more force, "Will it?"

"N-n-no. It won't do," Tegan fumbled the words out. Her voice was unsure, but her face held nothing but want. She didn't show any signs of disliking the current direction we were headed in, so I continued with my plan.

I quickly grabbed a pillow and removed it from its case. Tossing the pillow aside, I let my weight rest on my knees by her hips and grabbed her wrists. My hands moved her wrists above her head, and they were tied to the bed frame using the pillowcase. Tegan moaned, and I glared into her eyes.

"Did I say you could make noise?" my tone returned. Tegan shook her head slowly, but her breathing got more uneven.

I leaned back to sit on her lap but never broke our eye contact. I made quick work of my tube top and skirt. I removed Tegan's shirt and bra up to her wrists, where they laid with the pillowcase, causing her hands to be more immobile.

"Do you want to see?" I teased. Tegan nodded her head furiously. My fingers reached around my back to unhook my bra, and it was soon tossed aside like the rest of my clothes.

I took one of my nipples between my fingertips and pinched it. Tegan's eyes were pleading, and her mouth hung open. It was becoming harder to resist. I crashed down onto her lips, fervently sucking on the bottom. She minded her place in the kiss, giving me what I wanted but not taking more. I decided to reward her. My lips trailed to her ear.

"You can make noise if you want, but no words. I just want to hear you moan," I tried not to show how turned on I was, in fear of losing some control. Keeping control was key right now.

She appreciatively groaned and arched her back. I slammed my hips into hers so she was pressed back into the bed. My teeth and tongue traced trails down to her breasts. A sharp, high pitched whine came from Tegan. I vigorously flicked one nipple with my tongue, teasing her with its abilities. Each of Tegan's exhales quickly became a noise of their own. I nipped at the newly sensitive nipple and quickly crossed to nip at the other. Satisfied with them standing to attention, I grazed my hands to her waistband. Her pants and underwear came down in one swift motion, stopping at her ankles. I left them there to further bind Tegan from doing something of which I hadn't first approved.

I stepped off of the bed and ordered, "Roll over." It took her a bit of effort, but she managed to roll to her stomach. Her wrists ended up crossed at the headboard now. "I told you to let me drive, but you didn't, did you?" Tegan shook her head. "I warned you multiple times, didn't I?" Nod. "And you just didn't listen, did you?" Shake. My hand came down on her ass at a medium force, just enough to sting a little. Tegan screamed out. "Do you like that? Do you like it when I spank you for being bad?" Nod, nod, nod. "Tsk tsk, dirty girl."

I moved Tegan's legs together and got on the bed again. My ass lowered to her knees. Another spank was issued. She cried out again but with less surprise and more pleasure. I gave her another eight smacks, slightly increasing in force each time. The last one stung my hand something fierce, but it was worth it. Tegan was reduced to whimpers that continued after I stood back up.

"Roll back over," I helped her twist on the sheets this time. As much as I could play the role, I couldn't get past still having a little mercy. I lifted her ankles, still bound by her pants and panties, and crawled between her legs. Her core was radiating heat, and I could see a visible wet spot on the sheets from when she was flipped. The scent alone was almost enough to make me cum on the spot. Tegan moaned again, and her hips twitched. My focus was now on giving her what she wanted.

With me between her legs, she was fully open and waiting. I circled my tongue around her center. I dipped it in a little for good measure, and Tegan cried out above me. I carefully gathered up all the excess juices. Backing my head away a bit, I shoved two fingers inside her and heard a groan. I sped up to be slamming into her and bit at her inner thighs. Tegan's hips lurched to meet my rhythm, which I chose to overlook. She became noticeably louder, and I felt her walls start to clench around my fingers. Wasting no time, I removed my hand and attached my mouth to her clit. I flicked my tongue faster than I had on her nipple. In seconds, she screamed as she came. I slowed my tongue and swirled it around her clit as she rode out her high.

As soon as Tegan seemed to be coming back to coherency, I backed out from under her and clambered up to her face. My hips lowered to her waiting mouth. She licked every inch of my pussy clean and then started figure eights around my clit. I was so worked up that I didn't last more than a couple minutes.

"Tegan!" I yelled as my fluids rushed onto her face. She gratefully accepted every drop. I climbed off of her and removed her bonds, casting aside all of the material. Tegan curled up on her side, and I pulled her in close. I noticed she was still humming with each breath, so I asked her, "Hey, how are you doing there?"

"Hmm? Hmm," was all she could respond with. I giggled and nuzzled our noses together. "Wow," Tegan spoke.

"So how was dessert?" I taunted her now that she had found her voice.

"Wow," she replied. Maybe not.


	22. Miss Horndog

**Aura POV**

I shifted awake and felt Tegan's arms around me. We had never broken our embrace in the night. My eyes drifted open, and I found Tegan staring at me. It took me by surprise, but I was more curious than uncomfortable. This fact reminded me of my budding emotions.

"Hi," I spoke quietly.

"Hi," Tegan met my volume. She curled her lips into a contented smile, which I returned. After a moment, she leaned forward, closed her eyes, and nuzzled our noses like I had last night. Her lips brushed mine briefly, and she pulled away to stare again.

"How are things?" I asked, still confused as to what was truly happening.

"You're so pretty," she answered. My eyes glanced down in humility as a smile tried to break free on my lips.

"Not as pretty as you," I mumbled. I wasn't able to come up with anything better. Tegan was leaving my brain in a pile of mush. She squeezed me tightly and nestled her head under my chin.

"So, like, can I ask a question? I mean, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it," Tegan awkwardly said into my chest. I shifted away from her a little so our eyes met but kept her in my arms.

"You can ask me anything. What is it?" I asked, even more confused this time.

"Well, it's about last night. I just, I don't know if…like…we're at that point to talk about it," she stumbled.

"I always have said that 'if you can't talk about it, you shouldn't do it'. So start talking, or we may not be doing," I jokingly threatened with a wink. Tegan widened her eyes and shook her head.

"Okay! Jeez. You don't have to be mean about it," she jokingly huffed.

"I wasn't being mean! How was I being mean?" I countered.

"You threatened to cut me off! That's just not nice at all," Tegan chided, as her lips pouted.

"Okay, okay, Miss Horndog. Continue with your question," I facetiously rolled my eyes. She giggled and feigned shock at my nickname for her.

"Alrighty then. I was- I was wondering…if you, like- um. Hmm. Was last night normal for you?" she nervously fumbled out her words.

"What do you mean 'normal'?" I furrowed my brow.

"Um. Okay. So," Tegan placed her palm over her eyes and blushed. I pulled her hand away from her face.

"Hey, you were there. I was there. I know what happened. Use medical terms or vulgar terms. I don't care. Just quit being so shy about it, and spit it out," I instructed her.

"Okay. Last night. Last night was a bit…more intense than before," her face reddened progressively as she spoke. "You were- more…aggressive..."

"Ah, I think I know what you mean now," I stopped her.

"Oh god thank you!" Tegan voiced.

"Don't thank me yet. We're still going to elaborate," I warned. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're asking me if I'm a 'dom', right? If that's normal for me?" Tegan nodded. I really didn't think her face could get brighter, but it did at that moment. Her eyes kept trying to dart everywhere in the room except for me. "Not really."

"Really?" Tegan questioned with a little disbelief in her tone.

"Really. I don't really like the extremes, set boundaries in that aspect, things like that. That works for some, but not me. I don't want to be in _full_ control _every_ time, and I don't want you to be, either. Give and take. Versatility," I elaborated. "Mostly I was just seeing if you'd like it from what I noticed. I do aim to please." I winked at her again. "Did I please?" Her hand flew back to cover her eyes, and she shrunk into the bed. However, she nodded.

"It was…fun," Tegan finally spoke.

"Maybe we can do that again sometime. I just don't want you to think that you're my 'sub' or anything. If you want to be, we can discuss that further, but that's not the expectation. At least, not on my end. I mean, I definitely wouldn't mind being tied up once in a while, too," I hinted. Tegan's face was tilted down, but her eyes flicked up to mine. One eyebrow shot up.

"That can be arranged," her voice was sultry.

"Oh! So now you're finally going to act like you can talk about this?" I laughed.

Tegan grinned, "Shut up! I'm just getting used to it with you. What was that you said about the filter leaving as we got to know each other?" I just smirked at her. She was entirely too cute.

We decided that breakfast sounded good, so we finally crawled out of the warm sheets. Tegan hopped in the shower, and I grew my devil horns. Waiting to hear the water start, I stood outside the bathroom door. I turned the knob as slowly and quietly as I could; many years of practice with parents and siblings aided my ability. Still nude from the previous night, I had no clothing to strip. Tegan's eyes were closed, and she was working some shampoo into her hair. I slipped into the shower, and she finally heard my presence. After a scream from Tegan and laughter from me, things got hot and heavy again. With the debate between my grumbly tummy and the beautiful, naked woman in front of me, it didn't take any thought as to which won.

Breakfast could wait.


	23. Come On!

**Aura POV**

"You know, I really need food now. I can feel my energy depleting from all of the strenuous activity you keep engaging me in," I said with as straight of a face as I could muster. Tegan stopped drying me off to laugh.

"Yeah right! I totally hopped in the shower with you. Oh, wait! That was you hopping in my shower," her tongue stuck out at me. We finished drying each other off, narrowly escaping another romp. The feeling of her hands going over my entire body was extremely hard to resist, my skin still being sensitive from out escapades. Her tongue in my mouth was equally hard to resist, but our stomachs made themselves known yet again.

"I swear. If this does pan out, and we end up living together or something, we're going to have to set an alarm for food breaks. Otherwise we might accidentally starve," I tore my lips from hers. Tegan giggled and gave me a wink.

We went to the same diner we had gone to a few days ago. The entire time, my focus was on Tegan and our conversation, but also it was holding its own inner monologue. Our date had gone amazingly. It was like a date in a movie. Now breakfast was so…normal. It was a good normal. It was a comfortable with each other, know each other well, I-don't-know-how-life-was-before-you normal. We covered random news bits, complained about work, and other things that people who have known each other a long time talk about. However, we shared our meals, sent flirty smiles, and our feet played with each other. It was almost as though we were years into our relationship and still had the spark. It was all so…normal.

The park was next on the roster, but Tegan didn't know that. She had mentioned loving the ocean, so I knew it had to be done. Sitting by the lake was one of my favorite Zen places, and being one of the Great Lakes, it looked as big as the ocean. The main difference was the smell; the ocean smells like water and salt, while the lakes smell like water and fish. The weather was being thoroughly random and abnormal this year, so it was quite warm compared to average. The snow from a few days ago had melted, and it was barely cool enough for a hoodie.

"Um, the hotel is the other way. Where are we going?" Tegan asked, the confusion thick in her voice.

"You'll see," I smiled. She squinted her eyes at me but grinned nonetheless. Once the lake was in view, she stared out the window. Our hands had intertwined between us, and I gave hers a squeeze. Her head spun to me with her eyes wide. My smile grew as I kept my eyes on the road. We pulled over to park by a beach that was almost empty of people. As I turned off the car, I finally met her eyes. "Come on!" I rushed out of the car to the sidewalk. Her initial shock seemed to have worn off, because she hurried to me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the sand. We slowed our running and collapsed in each other's arms in a burst of giggles. She pulled away from me and met my gaze. I grasped her hand again and tugged. "Come on!" She furrowed her brow but followed. I led her to the end of the beach where the sand lessened and the boulders took over. I walked a path I knew by heart at this point, showing her where to step to get to my favorite spot: the big, flat rock in the middle. It was far enough away from most people to give privacy but not be a safety risk. I plopped down, proud of myself. My eyes watched Tegan as she sat next to me. The wind blew our hair into our faces. Her left hand reached up and tucked mine behind my ear.

"You're beautiful," she sounded breathless. Her lips found mine for a brief moment. As she leaned away, her arm wove around mine, and our fingers braided together. Tegan laid her head on my shoulder, and we watched the waves roll in and out for a long while.

"So, when do you leave town?" I asked. I didn't want to know, but I had to know. I had avoided the subject myself, because it was going to make the whole thing seem too real, too futile.

"Actually, we just have an interview and a photo shoot tomorrow," Tegan answered. Her words dripped with compunction. "And we leave on Tuesday." There was a certain attrition to the ending statement.

"Oh," I responded. Today was our last full day together. "So, what do you want to do, then?"

"Right now?" she questioned.

"No. About…us," I searched her eyes for any clue as to where her thoughts were. Her head cocked to the side a bit, and the tips of her lips curled.

"I like that," she commented.

"Like what?" I was completely confused.

"Us," Tegan stated. My brow furrowed and my head shook, but my mouth grinned.

"Alright. So, what does that mean?" I prodded.

"Well, I know it's a lot to ask. Actually, it's a huge thing to ask. And I know it doesn't always work. But I need to ask. I need to try," she rambled. Her eyes met mine and stayed there. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She looked truly concerned, as though she had no idea what my answer would be.

"Of course!" I crashed my lips into hers. We hugged tightly and kissed sweetly. I suddenly remembered something. "But why was that such a 'huge thing to ask'? And what 'doesn't always work'?"

"Well, just…the long distance thing. And the touring thing. I've had some issues with those in the past. I know most people aren't looking for something like that. It's not the ideal situation for a relationship," Tegan explained. Hope and uncertainty mingled together in her expression.

"I've done long distance before, and truthfully it sucked. But I wasn't the one that had an inability to cope with it, if you know what I mean," I hinted.

"Ouch," Tegan grimaced.

"Don't worry. I'm _long_ over it. But I wanted to let you know that I've done this before, and I can promise that I won't cheat on you," I said.

"That's a pretty big promise," she raised an eyebrow.

"Not really. Being in a relationship is kind of like promising that," I shrugged.

"Fair enough," Tegan nodded with a 'not bad' look on her face. "So, you're my girlfriend!" she exclaimed. Her arms wrapped around me and held me tight. I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"And you're _my_ girlfriend!" I retorted. I was pretty sure that we were both sporting equally cheesy grins. Tegan loosened her grip on me to bring us together in a kiss again. "Mmm, first 'officially dating' kiss."

"You know what else we have waiting as a first 'officially dating' thing?" she spoke into my lips.

"Hmm? What is that?" I hummed back into hers. Instead of answering, Tegan pressed forward to lay me back on the rock. Her fingertips snuck just under the hem of my shirt to graze my skin.

"Tegan," I warned. "We are _not_ going at it in public."

"But I want to have sex with my _girlfriend_," she emphasized. I did have to admit, I was just as excited as she was.

"Let's go then. My place isn't too far from here," I offered. Her hand slid up my side, and her nails drug down it. I moaned and dug my fingers in her hair. "Now. Let's go now. Now." She was effectively making me impatient for a bed and total privacy. "Come on!" We rushed to the car faster than we had to the beach.


	24. READ THIS FIRST!

AN:

HI EVERYONE! If you are reading this and still care, I LOVE YOUR FACE! But seriously. Let's get down to business.

As many of you know, I've been planning on rewriting this for a long time now. My life is sorted in a way now that I can start this. I have started this.

You won't see the new story for a bit, I need to finish writing and editing, and hopefully I can get someone to be my beta/editor. I really hope to have the first chapter (or more!) up in the next week or two, but PLEASE don't hold me to that, because it greatly depends on getting a beta/editor and when my very pregnant sister goes into labor. (The latter itself would make everything pause for a week or two.)

I put this all back together, the way I originally had it, and I'm going to leave it here for anyone that may want to reread before the rewrite is posted, compare the before and after, whatever makes your little heart flutter. As of right now, I will not be removing this, but I will not be editing, adding to, or doing anything at all with this.

I removed all the author's notes from the chapters, as most of them are now irrelevant.

The rewrite will be extremely similar. My only real goal is to write it in third person, which would remove the two sides. There will be a few tweaks to character development, scenarios, situations, etc, but this will all make it flow better and explain things more.

If you have ANY questions, please feel free to inbox me! Also, my URL on Tumblr is quincestiswincest, so you can always message me there. In the mean time, enjoy the other lovely fics we have on this site. I promise you won't regret reading a single one!

~B


End file.
